


Harry Potter Oneshots/X readers.

by AstaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Request Please, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaBlack/pseuds/AstaBlack
Summary: This is a oneshot, xreader book. like the title already said this is for Harry Potter characters.I'm a starting writer so when you see something that's wrong or incorrect or whatever tell me so I can learn. I love feedback and it keeps me going. I'm really busy with school so updates will be irregular.This is my book on both Wattpad and Quotev.I will do request. so please send request I will try my best.I will do smut, fluff, angst.I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to J. k. Rowling.I hope you enjoy reading this





	1. Hey

**Hey I'm Asta (Not real name) I joined the Harry Potter fandom this summer(2018) and I love it. I decided to start writing this book because I wanted to try something new. I'm a starting writer so I'm not really good at it. I would like feedback on anything I can do better.**

**I will do request if I get any that is. I will do marauders Era, Hogwarts mystery, lightnig era, fantastic beast era. I'm not comfortable with the next gen just yet, as I have no idea how to write them yet.  
**

**Please send request, I don't have much inspiration at the moment.**

**If you have a request please comment in the request chapter so I can have a clear view of all the requests. Or you can message me personally.**

**I'll do fluff, smut, angst**

**\--Asta**


	2. Request page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this will be the chapter in which you can put your request.

Alright this will be the chapter in which you can put your request.

I do x reader or characters. I do all characters, I don't know the fantastic beast characters very well but will do them if specifically asked. I don't do second generation yet. I will do marauders era and the main characters of the Harry Potter books.

If you want to do a request all you have to do is comment on this chapter or massage me privately. I will do your request as fast as possible. All I want is a bit of info.

**\- Characters? >What character(s) need to be in the fic? I do: x-reader, pairings, name-inserted, random one-shots and multi-fics.**

**-Relationship? >What kind of relationship status do the characters have (dating, crushing, sibling, parents).**

**-plot? >What would you like to happen? What kind of event should take place.  
**

**-Gender? >I will try to write as gender neutral as possible. If you want a specific gender than add it to your request. **(My default gender in fics is normally female, so I apologize to the male readers in advantage.)****

****-Hogwarts house? >If the house is important to you than add the house to your request. My house is Gryffindor, so that is the default house if the house needs to be mentioned.   
** **

**I'll do fluff, smut, angst**

If you give me this information I will be able to do your request, I may ask questions if I want to know something.

I hope to get lots of request.

bye bye

-Asta


	3. Date, Sirius Black x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see a mistake, or something that isn't right please tell me so I can change it. I would like feedback on what I can do better as a writer

**Y/N pov.**

I was walking to the great hall for breakfast with Lily. We were chatting about all kinds of subjects, like homework and quidditch and strangely enough James Potter was mentioned in every subject by Lily, all she could really talk about was James. It was annoying considering that I was friends with the marauders, as they liked to call them self, and she refused to be near them. James had been trying to get her to go on a date with him for ages. ''Can you believe it, he is so annoying. Always messes up his hair to make it look like he just got of his broom.'' She kept on complaining about how annoying he was. You don't talk this much about someone you claim to loath. We rounded the corridor where Severus would normally wait for us. He was talking with a few other Slytherins before noticing Lili and coming over to us, and this was my clue to leave. ''Hi Severus!'' ''Hi Lily'' ''Bye Lily!'' ''You don't have to leave Y/n'' ''Yes I do, you know I don't like him that much.'' ''The feeling is mutual Y/l/n.'' ''Oh come on Y/n please?'' ''It's fine Lily I'll just sit with Sirius and Remus.'' I was about to turn around, I had seen Remus and Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table a minute ago. ''I don't understand why you would want to be round Black.'' Severus said, he looked disgusted, simply by the idea. ''I want nothing to do with him or his friends.'' I shook my head, of course he doesn't. ''What are you talking about Severus, Y/n is friends with Remus. She isn't around Black that much, she doesn't like him.'' Lily said looking at the Gryffindor table. Remus had spotted me and Lily and gave us a small wave. There was one person Lily disliked almost as much as James and that was Sirius. They always pull pranks on everyone and sometimes they go a little too far with their pranks. Some of their pranks are more like bullying than being fun. I knew them better, and I knew that they were great people, as I have tried to convince Lily. Lily said that they may be nice to some people, but that didn't change the fact that they were bullies. And for that reason I hadn't told Lily that me and Sirius Black had been dating since the beginning of this year. I gave Lily a hug and walked over to Remus and Sirius, who had by now been joined by James and Peter. I sat next to Remus and gave him a sweet smile. He looked exhausted, the full moon would be tonight. In front of me was none other than my boyfriend of a few months, He was loudly talking to Peter about a nice girl that had asked him out and that he thought would be nice for Peter. ''I told her that a nice guy would be waiting for her this weekend to take her to Hogsmeade.'' ''And you want me to go.'' ''Yes''.

''Hi Y/n'' ''Hi Remus, how are you?'' ''I'm fine'' ''Did my Lily flower ask about me?'' ''Hi to you too James and all she did was complain about how amazing your hair was.'' ''What about Snivellus?'' ''He said hi to Lily ignored me said that he didn't understand why I was around Sirius so much and I left. Nothing new.'' I put some food on my plate and took a bite of my toast. ''Love?'' I looked up from my plate to Sirius. ''Yes, Padfoot?'' ''What do you say about a date this weekend, just me and you, and a nice picnic by the lake.'' I swallowed my toast. ''She wouldn't agree to go on a date with you Black.'' I turned around to see Lily behind me. ''Y/n has better things to do then waste her time on a player like you.'' ''Lily, darling how are you doing?" James had jumped up, and put his hand through his hair. ''What do you say about a double date Y/n and Padfoot, and you and me? Sound perfect doesn't it?" James seemed to imagine it already. I smiled at her and wiggle my eyebrows. ''I would never put Y/n through that.'' "It's all right Lily.'' ''She shook her head and looked at Severus. ''I'll see you in class." She nodded and walked back to Severus. I turned to back and took another bite of my toast. "You know that you're the only girl for me right?'' Sirius looked worried, ''I wouldn't cheat on you!" I swallowed my toast and smiled at him "Of course I know that, look at me. You would be stupid to cheat on me with someone else.'' James, Remus and Peter laughed. ''Sirius, I trust you and I love you, and I know you love me.'' I gave him a small smile. ''And I wouldn't cheat on you either." He smiled back at me. "He is right, he hasn't looked at another girl since you got together." Remus said. ''You've changed him.'' James added. That really made me happy. "What about that date, do you want to go with me love?" The bell rang, alerting us that class was about to start. I had transfiguration, and the marauders had Charms. "I walk you to your class." Sirius stood up and quickly made his way over to me and offered me his hand to help me up. "You don't have to, I'm not saying I don't want you to but I don't want you to be late because of me." ''Do not worry, we got him covered.'' James stood up and Remus and Peter followed ''Let's go guys.'' 

Sirius was still holding my hand as we walked to the transfiguration class room. ''Y/n?'' ''Yes?'' ''I love you.'' I stopped walking. This was random and so unlike him, to just say it like that. He turned to look at me. ''I really do okay? I never loved a girl before you're the first, I don't care about other girls anymore all I think about is you.'' He got closer to me, I leaned in and when our lips were almost touching I whispered ''I love you too' and kissed him on the lips. His lips were soft against mine. His hands found their way around my waist as he pulled me close to him. I put my hands around his neck playing with his hair. ''Miss Y/l/n, mister Black! Why aren't you in class?'' We broke apart, and I tried to hide my face in his chest ''I was on my way to bring my lovely girlfriend to her class, professor Slughorn.'' ''Where do you have to be right now miss Y/l/n?'' I stepped away from my boyfriend and looked at professor Slughorn. ''I have transfiguration professor.'' ''And we were just on our way so we will go there now.'' Sirius took my hand and sprinted around the corner. We arrived at transfiguration classroom and I was out of breath from all the running. Sirius turned to me and kissed my cheek before running off. ''Bye love! See you in the common room later. We will finish what you started'' I entered the class room, everyone was looking at me. I felt the heat in my cheeks double. ''You are late miss Y/l/n'' ''I'm sorry professor.'' ''Sit down quickly.'' I sat at my desk and tried to get the redness to leave my face, I couldn't concentrate on the lecture about how to turn a beetle into a button. All I could think about was Sirius, I couldn't wait for the class to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback on anything I can improve to become a better writer.
> 
> And if you have a request just send me a message or comment on the request chapter.
> 
> See you soon
> 
> \--Asta


	4. Sirius Black one-shot

**This** **is a** **Sirius** **one-shot.**   
**Hope you enjoy it.**

His eyes were cold and lifeless as he stared at me. ‘’You have no idea who I am, do you?’’ The man in front of me said. He looked like he expected me to say that I knew who he was. But all I knew was that he was an escaped prisoner who was after one of my best friends and had killed his parents. Harry had told me that it wasn’t him but that it was Peter Pettigrew I knew that he was Sirius Black. And I was Y/n Black, granddaughter of Walburga and Orion Black. And he was a blood traitor for all I cared. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not like my grandparents. I don’t really care for blood purity. But The House of Black has pride. He left Regulus all alone in the abusive household where they used to life. He betrayed his family and for that reason he was a blood traitor. ‘’You’re Sirius Black, a prisoner of Azkaban, who was wrongly accused of murder.’’ I paused and looked at him. He looked tired and old nothing like the man I had seen on pictures that my grandmother tried to hide from. The man who used to look like me with black hair and brilliant grey eyes with mischief in them, looked like they had sucked all the life and fun out of him which did indeed happen. ‘’And you’re a blood traitor to the House of Black.’’ At the word blood traitor he looked away and walked towards a tree, he leaned against it, he looked exhausted. He had escaped before the summer break and know in the middle of summer he was here in front of the mansion of the House of Black where I have lived since I was just 4 years old. I had seen a big black dog that looked like the grim. And unlike a normal person who would run or ignore it and stay inside their house with the classic music and the house-elves who where making dinner, mashed potatoes and pumpkin pastries. But I wasn’t like normal people, I loved creatures and wanted to know if it really was a grim or if it was some other creature and had left my comfortable mansion and went into the forest next to it on the other side. I had followed the dog and here I was, face to face with an escaped prisoner.

‘’Do you really think I’m a blood traitor?’’ He looked uncomfortable. ‘’Yes I do, You left Regulus all alone in the abusive household and Grandmother took that out on him in the beginning and later when she had the change on me. Yes I think you’re a blood traitor because you left your family without ever looking back.’’ I shivered, under the cover of the trees it was pretty cold and all I was wearing was a light dress. The dress was my favorite because I had bought it together with Molly, the mother of my two best friends Fred and George, the latter being my boyfriend of 2 years, and Ginny Weasley. It was a beautiful white dress with some silver lining and a small golden lion, because I was a proud Gryffindor something my grandmother wouldn’t appreciate, it reached just above my knees and didn’t have any sleeves and most of my back was bare. I looked back at the mansion which had a nice fire roaring inside with warm diner ready for me. ‘’I’m sorry’’ I looked back at Sirius with confusion what was he sorry for. ‘’I was an idiot, I don’t regret leaving that house.’’ He paused and took a step towards me. ‘’But I am sorry for leaving you, I never wanted you to go through what I went through growing up.’’ I was even more confused. I had never met him before why would he care about me growing up there. ‘’I always though Remus would take care of you or Peter or James. But I guess that wasn’t possible.’’ ‘’Why would professor Lupin take care of me?’’ ‘’Becuase he’s your godfather Y/n. I made him your godfather after you were born and your mom died.’’ I did a few steps back. ‘’What are you talking about?’’ He looked concerned. ‘’And how do you know my name?’’ His hand reached for mine. ‘’My daughter why wouldn’t I know the name I gave you when I picked you up from the hospital?’’ Daughter? He was my father but how, why, he was a blood traitor, an idiot who left Regulus alone and who......left me there on my own.

He pulled me to his chest. I hadn’t noticed that I had cried until his hand touched my hair and rubbed circles on my back. ‘’It’s okay, don’t cry, I got you.’’ He was my father, he was a blood traitor, he left me, and yet. I had always wondered what had happened to my father. My grandmother told me how my mother died but never spoke of my father. I finally know why. I don’t know how long we stood there under the cover of the trees hugging. But when we finally let go it was simmering outside. He looked at me and smiled. ‘’You are beautiful darling, I am so sorry that I couldn’t see you grow up.’’ I shivered again. His smile started to disappear. ‘’You should go back inside.’’ ‘’What about you?’’ ‘’I’m a criminal on the run, I would bring you in danger." He was right I knew he was right. I wasn’t sure what to do right now. I finally had my father, he was a blood traitor, but I needed a father in my life, yet he was leaving because he was on the run. He smiled at me. “I have to go, but I will come back to you and we will be a family again. I promise you I will.” I nodded and went back to the mansion. Ones I was inside I leaned against the wall and looked around, the big hall with black walls, that had never looked this empty before. Maybe I could go to burrow for the rest of the vacation.

I hadn’t seen him in a year; I had written letters to him, and he always wrote back. But today I would finally see him again. The Weasley’s had told me about the order and we would go to the order’s headquarters together. Molly had told me that Sirius would be there. I was very excited to see him again. And I would get to spend the entire summer with him. Soon we were in London in a street that was familiar to me. Grimault Place. ’’ Are you alright love?’’ George was standing next to me. ’’Yeah, did I tell you about the house in London where I used to live with my grandmother?’’ ’’Yes, you did.’’ ’’The address was 12, Grimault Place.’’ ’’That’s the location’’ Molly said. We nodded and entered the house. ’’It’s good to see you all made.’’ ’’Hi Remus how are you?’’ ’’I’m fine Arthur, how was the trip.’’ ’’It was fine.’’ ’’Remus, why didn’t you tell me we would have so many guests over.’’ ’’It wouldn’t be fun otherwise.’’ ’’Why?’’ ’’You’ll see.’’ I looked up and saw him; he looked a bit better than he had done a year ago. Remus swised his wand and our luggage moved itself to our rooms. he then leads the weasley’s into the kitchen. Sirius had come down and looked at them before his eyes finally spotted me. ’’Hi’’ he looked shocked. ’’See more fun to see your shocked face, than to hear you’re endless excitement to see her.’’ Remus snickered from the kitchen. ’’Unbelievable that he kept you from me.’’ He smirked. ’’It’s so good to see you, darling, we have a lot of catching up to do.’’ I smiled and followed him.

He can’t be, I just got him back. This is just a joke, a bad dream. Please don’t let it be true. ’’I’m sorry, he fell through the veil, he won’t come back.’’ I shook my head, tears trying to escape my eyes, I could feel the wet streaks forming down my cheeks. ’’Why?’’ ’’There is nothing that could have been done.’’ ’’Why now?’’ ’’I’m sorry.’’ I shook my head again and took a deep breath. I concentrated on the apartment and apparated. ’’Who’s there?’’ A sob racked through my body, and my knees buckled ’’Y/n, I need my boyfriend.’’ ’’Oi, Georgie, yer girlfriend came to visit!’’ Fred walked over to me. ’’Are you alright?’’ I shook my head and let him lead me to the cough. ’’Y/n?’’ George hurried over to me. ’’What’s wrong love?’’ ’’He… He’s’’ another sob racked through me. ’’He died.’’ ’’I’m sorry love.’’ ’’I just got him back.’’ ’’I know.’’ ’’This isn’t fair.’’ ’’We’re here for you.’’ I ended up crying myself to sleep in George his arms that day.

 **This was** **the** **second** **chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bye bye**

**\--Asta**


	5. The past, present and future of sirius black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is sometime I came up with when I was drunk apparently I had gotten a good idea and had put a summary in my notes, I found it the following morning and decided to write it out. Hope you will all like it.

**Sirius pov. (Jan 15th 1977)**

I woke up and looked around, I had no clue how I had ended up here. In fact I barely remembered anything from what had happened the night before. I realized I was in the Ravenclaw dormitory, I had no idea what I was doing there. I looked to the side and noticed a girl sleeping in her bed. I'm in the girls dormitory. I jumped out of the bed I was in, I was naked. Shit shit shit. I picked up all of my clothes and put them on as fast as I could. I heard a groan from the bed I was in just a few seconds ago, I looked over at the bed please Merlin, I couldn't have fucked up more. In the bed was the 7th year Ravenclaw headgirl, blonde curly messed up hair and sleepy baby blue eyes looked up at me. The blanket fell form her shoulder revealing her naked body, she had hickeys all over her neck and chest. Nononono. I will lose my girlfriend for good now. I ran out of the dormitory, out of the Ravenclaw tower and straight to the Gryffindor tower and up to the boys dormitory. I rushed into the shower, cleaning my self from the ugly, red lipstick that was on my neck, shoulder and chest, I had few hickeys.

I went back to my bed and trunk and put on some clean clothes, the guys looked weird at me. "Where have you been?" Peter asked me, "obviously he was in the Gryffindor girls dormitory." James responded. "Then he wouldn't be here, Lyra had extra clothes for him in her dorm." Remus added. "I messed up big time guys." I told them, they all looked confused at me. "I don't remember anything from last night other than that I danced with Lyra." "Okay, but how did you mess up then" James asked worriedly. "I woke up in the Ravenclaw girls dormitory" I looked at the ground ashamed of what had happened. "Naked" all the guys gasped. "You shagged some other girl while you're in love with my sister!" James shouted at me. "I don't know okay! All I know is that I woke up there naked, that E/n was in that same bed naked just like me and that I ran out of there and now I'm here." I sat down on my bed. I'm about to lose the love if my life because if a drunken mistake. "She will kill you" Remus pointed out.  
"She needs to hear it from me." I ran down the stairs into the common room. I saw Lily about to leave through the portret. "Lily wait!" She stopped and looked at me. "What do you want Black?" "Is Lyra at breakfast or still in her dorm?" "Dorm" she turned around and left. I looked at the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. I sat down on the red couch waiting for her.

Lyra came down the stairs. I looked at her and jumped to my feet. "Lyra, I need to talk to you" "Can we talk at breakfast." "It's really important I don't want everyone to overhear us and start up rumors again" "than after breakfast?" "Lyra please it's really important that you hear it from me." She looked confused. "Siri what's wrong?" "Please listen to me, please let me explain." she nodded. James, Remus and Peter came down the stairs. ''The dorm is free'' ''Thank you, after you my lady.'' I bowed and she shook her head, going up the stairs to my dorm. she sat down on my bed and I sat down next to her. ''I'm so sorry, I messed up.'' ''Sirius, what's wrong? you're worrying me.'' I took a deep breath. ''Well we had the party last night and i don't remember most of it.'' ''Sirius, what happened after you left.'' ''I don't know, the last thing I remember was dancing with you, next thing i know, I wake up in the Ravenclaw dormitory.'' ''What's wrong with that?'' ''It was the girls dormitory, I was in one of the beds in the prefect girls dorm.'' ''Oh'' ''I was naked and had lipstick on my neck, shoulder and chest.'' she looked at her hands which were clamping her skirt, hard enough to turn her knuckles white. ''I got out of the bed put my clothes on, I then noticed that there was another one in the bed I had been in.'' I heard a sob coming from her. I looked at her face and saw tears in her eyes. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I know being drunk is no excuse but I...'' ''Who was she?'' ''Lyra...'' ''WHO WAS SHE SIRIUS?!'' ''Crystal'' I whispered hoping she didn't hear me. ''THAT BITCH, THAT RAVENCLAW PREFECT I'M BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE, THAT CRYSTAL!'' I looked down not daring to look at her. ''yes.'' she jumped of the bed and started pacing. ''Of all the people, it had to be her, the only person that hates me.'' ''Please don't break up with me.'' she turned around and looked at me, i was standing next to her. she was my everything, she was there for me after my parents kicked me out. When I had a fight with Regulus. And now here we are, the love of my live crying and screaming because I was an idiot. ''ouch'' I dropped to the floor. ''Recon I deserved that.'' She looked pissed at me. ''Yes you did, you deserved to be kicked in the nuts, you deserve to be hit as well, to be broken up with even.'' ''Please don't, please'' I got up from the floor slowly damn i forgot how hard she could kick if needed. ''Sirius, i love you, but this isn't your first drunken mistake, it is by far your worst though.'' ''I'll do anything, but please don't leave me. I need you.'' I was willing to go on my knees and beg her to let me do anything. ''Sirius, you have to stop drinking, every time you drink it goes wrong.'' ''I promise, I will never ever touch another bottle of firewhiskey.'' She looked skeptical. ''I promise Lyra, I promise that I will never get this drunk ever again.'' ''Sirius, how can I trust this won't happen again.'' ''I''ll do anything to get your trust back.'' I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to me. ''Let me prove to you, that you can still trust me and that i won't ever get that drunk again.'' I looked into her eyes hoping. ''I'm willing to even do an unbreakable vow, if that's what it takes to win your trust back.''

she looked at me, tears in her eyes. ''I don't want to lose you Sirius, I wouldn't leave you like this. It's just that I don't know what to do right now.'' ''I will prove to you, that I will do anything.'' ''I love you Sirius.'' ''I love you too Lyra. Am I forgiven and can I help you forget.'' ''Yes.'' I hugged her, and in the following months I had done everything to make her forget. We went on lots of dates, from stargazing in the astronomy tower, to butter-beers in Hogsmeade, to pranking filch.  
I had promised to not touch another bottle of fire-whiskey and i hadn't, i still haven't. I didn't ever get that drunk again. And I spend the entire summer with Lyra at the Potters. The summer of 1977 was the best summer I remember.

''I was born on the 20th of October 1977. You impregnated her didn't you. Crystal was pregnant of me.'' I looked at my little girl, well not so little anymore. ''Yes, Crystal was your mother, she was the year above us, I never knew she was pregnant with you.'' "What happened when you found out?" "Well, we had just started out 7th year. We had planned to have a legendary Christmas break at Hogwarts with all of us. But Euphemia demanded that we came home for Christmas. She said all of us were allowed to come." Anastasia nodded, I have always been glad that she looks exactly like me and nothing like he mother. "We all went there for Christmas. Me, James, Remus, Peter, Lyra and Lily. When we entered the Potter Mansion, we were greeted by Euphemia, who was carrying you."

"Mom, why are you carrying a baby?" James had asked. "This is Anastasia she is a month old." Mrs. Potter had responded. "But why do you have another baby?" "She isn't a Potter, James." We all were even more confused by that. "She's a Black. She is Anastasia Black, daughter of Sirius Orion Black." I was frozen, Fleamont pulled me to the kitchen. "We need to have a talk son." He sat me down on one of the chairs and sat opposite of me. "I taught I didn't need to give you 'the talk' but maybe I should have." "I know what sex is." "Yes but you clearly forgot what protection charms are." "I was drunk, I don't even remember having sex with Crystal, she is Crystals daughter right? Why isn't she with her, it's not my fault, why is that thing here?" "Yes she is from Crystal Clearwater, she isn't with Crystal because Crystal passed away during birth. Crystals parents didn't want the baby, and said that the father should take care of Anastasia. Her parents contacted Hogwarts about what had happened and asked for your parental information. Mcgonacall than informed us about what had happened and we took Anastasia here, while you were at Hogwarts, she has been here since 25th of October."

I stared at him, there was no way. "Her parents wanted to blame you for the death of Crystal but Mcgonacall took care of that." He looked stern at me. "I can't take care of a baby" "you must and you will. Euphemia said she is your responsibility and she is right." "But I don't know how to... how to take care of a baby, what if she goes wrong. I'm not made to be a parent." Fleamont shook his head at that. "Euphemia will teach you all there is to know about how to be a parent." "But.." "no buts, you will take care of that baby, young man, as she is your responsibility." He than smirked, so that's were James got it from. "And I will teach you a proper protection charm to make sure there won't be another accidental pregnancy. Because if you get my daughter pregnant before you're married to her, I will skin you alive." I furiously nodded my head. "Good let's get started than, you're of age, so you can use it well. You either use it before or right after understood." I nodded again. He taught me three protection charms before he send me off to Euphemia for baby lessons.

I got back to the main room and noticed that Lyra wasn't there. "Where Lyra?" "She went up to her room after you left." I wanted to go after her but Euphemia made me sit down with Anastasia and feed her and put her to sleep for her nap. After that I went to Lyra's room. "Lyra it's me, Sirius, can I come in" "yeah sure" I entered her room. "Did you know?" "No I didn't, I wasn't told anything until today." "I hate this Sirius, Crystal could make you marry her for this, she could make me lose you, because of that baby." "She can't" "of course she can if she wanted to." "No she can't, she passed away at the baby's birth." "Oh." "Besides I would never allow her to take me away from you." She smiled a sad smile. "Never." We hugged and I kissed to top of her head. "We'll figure this out." She nodded against my chest.

"So she forgave you, why aren't you two together then?" I signed. "She forgave me, we went back to Hogwarts finished our last year, me, you and Lyra moved into our own apartment. The first war had begin and we decided to join to order of the Phoenix." I looked at the picture on the tapestry. "What happened to her, something happened right?" "Yeah, we were on a mission, Lily just found out she was pregnant of Harry, Remus was babysitting you." She nodded. "Lyra got captured by the death eaters, Bellatrix treated to kill Lyra, she knew she was my fiancée." I felt terrible thinking about it. "They took her and I was willing to do anything to get her back, and Bellatrix knew that. We got her back but she was in terrible shape. We bought her to st. Mungos and they said that she may never wake up again. Harry was born, me and Lyra were appointed godparents, James was convinced she would wake up soon enough. I started losing hope." "Did she wake up?" "I don't know, I was in Azkaban for twelve years." "The potter's went into hiding, Peter betrayed everyone and you were send to Azkaban because everyone taught you had betrayed them." I nodded, she was a smart girl, smarter than I was.

What Sirius didn't know was that Lyra had woken up, right after Sirius was sentenced for a life in Azkaban. Remus being the last one left was informed of that and went to visit her everyday until she was allowed to go back. She asked him what had happened and he had explained what Sirius had done, she didn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. But she had no choice, she had been in coma, when they had appointed Peter as the secret keeper. She cried and Remus comforted her. She asked about the baby, Remus said that she was taken in by Walburga, Lyra had shaken her head, "What happened to my baby?" Remus didn't understand what she had meant with that until they got an owl about the baby that had grown in Lyra while she was in coma, they had kept it alive until Lyra had a miscarriage. Lyra cried more, the one thing she had left of Sirius, that Sirius had gifted her was dead, she would never she Sirius again, and Sirius his daughter would live a life full of abuse and blood purity nonsense.

When Walburga passed, she and Remus tried to take the 8 year old girl in, but they weren't allowed to, the girl was to stay with blood relatives. Lyra wanted to take care of Harry as well but she wasn't allowed to. She decided to try and find a career to support herself and Remus, she found one as a healer.

Remus had said he would introduce her to the new order of the Phoenix. They would go today. Lyra was excited to help the order again. But more excited to see Sirius again, Remus had told her everything. She had missed Sirius so badly.   
When they entered the house, Remus told her to be quite as the painting of Sirius his mother had the tendency to scream your ears off. She saw Anastasia sitting at the table looking at the man in front of her. "Sirius"

"Sirius" that voice, I turned around and looked at a smirking Remus and a crying Lyra. She ran to me and threw herself on me. I caught her and I never wanted to let her go. I didn't notice Anastasia and Remus leaving. "I missed you so bad, I thought I would never see you again." She sobbed in my chest. "I missed you too, you bloody idiot. Never leave me again Sirius, don't you dare leave me again." "I would never, now that I got you back, I will never let you go again." We stayed like that for a while.

A few months later and I couldn't be more happy, Anastasia wrote me owls every weekend while she was finishing off her last year at Hogwarts. Lyra was with me and we were engaged again and we planned to have a small order wedding. Remus came in looking worried. "Harry is at the ministry and he's in trouble." I looked at Lyra. "Go I will be here, be safe okay." I nodded and have her a quick kiss. Me and Remus appeared to the ministry and we both went to help the kids, I went to harry and helped him. I fought with Lucius when I heard Bellatrix. I don't remember what happened then but the next thing I saw was James and Lily smiling sadly at me.

I was dead. I had left Lyra and Anastasia behind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll this was the chapter I came up with while drunk. Apparently I have great ideas while drunk. I hope you all enjoyed this.
> 
> See you guys next chapter
> 
> ~~Asta


	6. {Smut} Dreams, Sirius Black x reader.

''Sirius'' I started moving opposite to where he was standing, but in two short strides he walked over to me and answered better then I could have ever hoped. He kissed me. I kissed him back, hard, running my hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around so that I was facing the wall. He pushed me against it, kissing down my neck as I was trying to catch my breath, a soft moan escaped my lips. I could feel him smirk against my neck. He returned to my lips, deepening the kiss further if that was even possible. He steered me sideways as I hooked my legs around his waist, and he pushed me down onto his bed, lying on top of me. Instinctively I grabbed the roots of his hair and pulled, his lips pressing hard against my own.

''Merlin Y/n, I thought you were the innocent one'' Sirius breathed into the kiss sending tingles down my body. He kissed me aggressively, a growl almost dog-like sounding from the back of his throat. ''You learn something new every day now don't you'' I answered, my voice breathless. He chuckled and continued to kiss down my neck as I traced the muscular lines down his back. I could feel him reaching for my top and my body arched up automatically, no longer taking orders form my brain. His fingertips traced my bare stomach, adrenaline pumping through my body. His hand pulled back, but I could still feel the warmth of his fingers wrapped around my waist. I watched him, as he sat above me taking in every inch of my almost naked body. He pulled at the edge of my shirt, raising an eyebrow to ask for permission to go further. I nodded my head fervently, grinning back up at him and pulling his shirt off first before I arched my back, so he could pull mine over my head.

He groaned lightly when he saw that I was braless, my nipples hard, my eyes staring up at him innocently. ''Merlin you are so beautiful'' Sirius groaned, watching my breasts heave at the sight of him above me, strong arms tensing as he decided on what to do to me next. In his absence of thought, I sat up and straddled him, putting an arm around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was slow and deep and made me want to moan into his lips as he kissed me back, cupping my face with his hands. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I gripped harder on the back of his head and hair. His hands started traveling down my back, his fingernails trailing down my spine, making me shudder. They reached the small of my back, before he grabbed onto my ass, pulling me higher onto his hips in one swift motion. I felt his erection through his boxers and felt myself get wet. Sirius grinned into the kiss as I moaned at the feeling of the tip of him between my legs. He pulled away momentarily.

He watched me, my breathing was hitched and I was pouting at him for stopping. Somehow stopping had made me want his hands back on me even more than before. ''I want to touch you. And rougher than in our normal way.'' He murmured as his hands were making circles on my lower back, making me arch my back and making Sirius groan as he felt my hips rock into him. I grinned back up at his face, where he was now biting his lip and looking a little more desperate than before. ''I'm glad you want to touch me'' I trailed my hand down his stomach which tensed as I reached his waistband. ''Just tell me whatever you want to do to me'' His eyes now closed, wanting to focus solely on my hand now wondering across the length of his back, shoulders... I wanted to touch him everywhere, feel everything he had to offer.

''I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of making you scream my name.'' He whispered, hands trailing all over my body. He placed his hand at the back of my neck and put his lips against my ear. ''Or how many times I've dreamed of tying you up and having my way with you.'' My tights gripped his hips and he grinned, cocking an eyebrow at my response. ''Well I'm nothing if supportive of your hopes and dreams'' ''Yeah?'' He grinned playfully, smacking my ass before laying me back down onto the bed so his arms were on either side of my chest. ''I mean I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't support your every desire.'' I smiled back up at him, reaching up and placing my hands on his shoulder. ''My every desire, that is a lot love. Far too much for one night alone to be honest.'' He grinned wider, leaning back slightly to take a hold of my hands softly, pulling them above my head, waiting for me to nod before tying them to together with his tie. ''I think I won't mind staying in bed with you for a few days.'' I chuckled, keeping my eyes fixed on his as he slowly pulled off his boxers. ''Will you do as I say while we're in bed my love?'' He pulled at the hem of my skirt and I nodded eagerly, Sirius pulling it off. He stared down at my black lace underwear.

His eyes flashed back up to mine, and he leaned in quickly to kiss me again. ''Good pet, you will call me master, understood.'' He kissed me a little more desperately as if he didn't want to miss tasting any part of my mouth, my lips and my neck... ''Understood?'' ''Oh merlin'' I groaned as he nipped my collarbone, surprising myself at how much I still enjoyed him biting down on my skin. ''Yes master, I understand.'' He hummed and kept going, kissing his way down my breasts, sucking harshly on each nipple before biting down, getting egged on by the way I squirmed underneath him. The anticipation of his skilled tongue getting lower and lower building up in my stomach. Finally, he reached my inner thigh, before frustratingly pulling away. ''Do you want me to touch you pet?'' ''yes'' ''Yes what?'' ''Yes master, fuck, please master.'' I whined, feeling my clit begin to ache, wanting to feel his face between my legs. ''Hmm, I'm not sure you deserve that.'' His finger tracing slowly around my clit. ''So wet already, you've been a very naughty pet.'' He grinned up at me, watching me grasp at the sheets above my head as he teased me more. ''Please master.'' I begged him, I would go insane if he didn't put his head between my legs soon.

He moved off of me and moved in front of my face ''You have to deserve it Y/n'' he used his hand to pull me up. He sat down. ''Get to work and maybe I will reward you with what you so desperately want.'' I got to work, I kissed to tip of his dick and slowly swirled my tongue around his tips, before taking it in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down. Sirius grabbed a handful of my hair and started guiding me. He trusted up in my mouth and I tried not to gag. He trusted a few more times before puling my head of. ''I think you deserve a reward.'' lying down again he moved on top of me and immediately slit his tongue along the length of my clit to the entrance of my vagina. I moaned immediately, feeling my hips buck up to him, building up speed, flicking his tongue back and forth inside me. ''Master'' I gasped, as he sucked at me clit, almost biting down and then pushing his tongue into the entrance of my vagina and pushing in. My head pushed back up against the headboard as I gripped my tights tightly around his head and moaned loudly.

Sirius returned to tracing circles around my clit, looking up every so often to watch me squirm and moan because of him. I felt my orgasm begin to build inside my stomach, and legs beginning to shake. Sirius pulled away. ''Master why?'' ''I was just thinking that I want some pleasure from you pet. A way for you to earn you pleasure at the same time as receiving it.'' I furrowed my eyebrows momentarily before it clicked. I pulled on my hands and Sirius removed his tie. I sat up at all fours, while he licked his lips, itching to touch himself at the sight of the girl he had been in love with for years, on all fours in front of him, naked and looking unfairly sexy. He had to contain himself to not push her over and take her form behind. He slapped her ass before tying her hands to the headboard again. He crawled underneath her, lying down and grabbing her ass that was now in front of his face, giving it a firm squeeze before slapping it. I leaned over his large and very hard dick. I leaned down slowly and took him in my mouth, it was a bit difficult as my hands were still tied up together. Sirius moaned loudly his hips moving up and down into me. ''Just like that pet, if you're lucky and do well like that I might fuck you next.'' He growled, gripping my ass tightly and pulling me down onto his face. We moaned simultaneously as I felt his tongue flick back and forth into my now dripping vagina, he felt her sucking even more on his now throbbing penis.

They moved in sync, bobbing up and down, only hearing their moans get louder and louder, Sirius' hand gripped me tighter with every lick to the head of his penis. My stomach was beginning to shake as I fought to hold of my slowly building orgasm. It was almost too much when he moves his hands down my inner thigh and placed one at my entrance. Sirius stopped, I knew why he always did. I smiled, turning myself around and watching him as I leaned back down and continued to suck him off. He whimpered softly every time she dipped her head, licking down from the base to the top of his penis and sucked his penis between her lips. His thighs suddenly tensed between my head and he pulled my head back up, breathing heavily. ''I'm so close pet, and I'll be damned if I don't get to feel you cum right now.''

That was enough for me to move back. He grabbed me roughly and pulled me down onto his face and flicking his tongue quickly back between her legs. The change was tangible, having held of my orgasm I suddenly felt my clit sending waves of pleasure up to my stomach. Sirius bucked again, his legs stating to shake. ''Merlin, I don't think I can hold of for long.'' He moaned loudly as I took every inch of his penis into my mouth, making myself gag slightly but hearing Sirius groan at me every touch and push himself into the headboard made me almost want to do it again. He came into my mouth, moaning my name. I swallowed quickly, and without taking a break Sirius got out from underneath me and pushed me up against the headboard, rubbing his tip against my sensitive entrance, waiting for me to moan. ''Fuck, master please.'' He grabbed my hands and pushed my head down. Having a hold of my hands still tied together he entered me in one rough trust. I moaned loudly and almost came. ''Sirius please more'' He obliged, making hard and powerful trusts. Pulling almost completely out before slamming back in. He kept going faster and faster. My orgasm hit me, making me moan louder than I thought possible, feeling every inch of myself suddenly overcome with pleasure and my vulva becoming unbearable hypersensitive, while Sirius kept slamming into me. It was almost too much to bear. My vison became clouded with black dots. ''Shit, Sirius, you feel so fucking good.'' He untied her hands and moved his hand down to her clit and stared rubbing it furiously. I felt myself losing it, and than he smacked my ass with his other hand. ''You like this don't you. I'm making you feel good aren't I pet?'' He smacked my ass again. ''Oh Yes Master, please don't stop, feels so good.'' I felt another orgasm coming. ''You're going to come again aren't you pet?'' ''Yes, oh please master make me cum.'' His trust became sloppy as he smacked my ass one last time. ''I'm the only one who can make you cum right pet?'' ''Yes, only you master, only you Sirius.'' He Gave one last thrust before he came inside me, me getting my second orgasm at the same time. He pulled away from me and laid down pulling me with him. I still felt tingly all over. We were both covered in sweat, completely entangled in his sheets. We lay in silence for a moment, both catching our breath while listening to the sound of each other's heaving bodies.

''Did I make your dream come true, master?'' I looked up at him innocently, and Sirius felt his chest clench at the sight of his girl, glistering in sweat because of him, looking up at him with a look that made him never want to leave this bed. ''I honestly don't think I could have imagined that.'' Sirius grinned pulling my body back onto his. We lay together, Sirius his arm around my waist, closing our eyes. ''I don't think I could have imagined anything better.'' He whispered softly, I was unsure if her wanted me to hear him, so I said nothing, drifting off to sleep with the sound of his heart beating under her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some request on the request page so I can do those in between writing the chapter for Misfortune of Happiness.  
> bye bye  
> ~~Asta


	7. Remus Lupin x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go another chapter. This is a Remus x reader chapter. Remus and the reader are dating, the reader is insecure because she tries to be perfect for her parents, and Remus comforts her. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

It was one of those days again. The sky matched your mood : grey, rainy, sad…

You heaved a sigh, pushing the parchments next to you aside. Your mind was too worried to study anyway.

No letter for your birthday. It was usual, you reckoned that you should have been used to it by now, but no matter for how long this had been happening, you couldn’t help yourself to wake up with hope filling your heart in the morning. Hurrying to get prepared and waiting during the whole breakfast for the owls to fly through the Great Hall, carrying both newspapers and letters…

But there was never anything for you.

No gifts, not even a card…

You heaved a sigh again. You couldn’t understand what was wrong with you. You tried to fit. You worked to have good grades, you tried to be what your parents expected from you. But they never seemed to notice. Perhaps it was never enough for them…

Perhaps you were not good enough. But you tried so hard, always failing, as it would seem. It felt like fighting against the wind, struggling against a ghostly enemy you couldn’t grab but that kept on knocking you down. And you were tired of falling to the ground. You wanted to reach the sky for once.

But it seemed that the miracle would not happen this year either.

You sniffed, realizing that you were crying. You thanked yourself for choosing this empty corridor to try to work on your essay peacefully. At least, no one could see you like this.

Or well… until now…

“Y/n?”

You lifted your head, looking up at Remus as your boyfriend stood a few feet away from you, a frown of worry wrinkling his features.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking a few steps towards you.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” you replied, drying your cheeks in a hurry upon the sleeves of your sweater.

“Right… you’re fine. That’s why you’re crying, right?” Remus rolled his eyes. “Come on. You can tell me. You know you cab tell me anything. And if it’s because of some stupid guy, then me and the guys will prabk him. For free. Your my girlfriend, so no fee for you.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, and Remus smiled at the sound.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again, but you brushed his remark away.

“It’s nothing, Remus. Really… I don’t know why I’m upset about that, it’s nothing.”

He sat down on the floor with you, leaning against the cold wall, his grey eyes still fixed upon your face, trying to pierce this armour you had put on to defend your thoughts and heart.

“I can’t have my girlfriend crying like that though,” he argued. “Especially for your birthday!”

He saw more tears appear in your eyes at the mention of the date, and he narrowed his eyes.

“It has something to do with your birthday, right?”

You shrugged, avoiding to answer. Even if you had been willing to reply, your throat was too tight anyway…

“What happened?”

A tear escaped your eye once more, but before you could turn away to hide your sorrow, Remus had brushed it away with his thumb.

“Come here, you need a hug,” he smiled.

He gently wrapped his arm around you, and you let him pull you close to him, your head resting against his shoulder. Your hand came resting on his chest, and closed into a fist around his white shirt on its own accord.

“Don’t be sad,” he admonished, holding your shaking hand in his large one. “What’s wrong?”

You sniffed.

“Come on Y/n I'm a good listener and I hate it when your sad. Please tell me what's wrong, so I can help you.”

“It's nothing, it's really silly. I don't want to annoy you with it. You have enough to think about with the full moon in 2 days” “You could never annoy me. I don t care about the full moon right now. Not when it comes to serious matters that involve you.”

You nodded slowly.

“But I’m all ears,” he broke the silence that had settled between the two of you and was slowly tearing the two of you apart, pulling you away, building walls between you and him

You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath, thinking this through as your brain worked at full speed.

You knew that Sirius had run away from his parents’ home. Perhaps… perhaps Remus could understand what you were going through. Perhaps he know what it was like because if Sirius. If Remus knew what was wrong with Sirius and his parents, and as Remus knew you the best. Maybe he could tell you what was wrong with yourself.

“My family didn’t send me anything for my birthday.”

He looked down at you with a neutral expression. An expression too neutral to mean a lack of feelings, but on the contrary, showing how much your words were echoing through him and brought back so many terrible memories.

“I… I should be used to it, because after all… they never do. But it still hurts, no matter for how many years this game has been on, we’ve been playing over and over again…”

You looked up at him. You seemed so lost… as if nothing in your world made sense, no pieces fitting anymore. It seemed that someone had stamped on all those columns upon which you had built your world, destroying all your standards to a normal life. And now you were left blinking in the dark, not knowing what to do.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” you went on, tearing your eyes away from his worried stare. “I’m trying so hard to be good enough for them but it looks like… no matter what I do… I can never reach their expectations. I keep on failing them and I… I don’t know what to do anymore. What’s wrong with me, Remus? What do I have to change? To improve? I don’t want to give up, but it’s so hard… I’m starting to think… perhaps I would be better off all alone. Perhaps it would be better for me to be on my own.”

You waited for Remus to answer, to advise you, to tell you about all those things you needed to fix in yourself to be better, to be worthy of your family’s love. To be worthy of his love. You waited for him to speak about your flaws, but he closed his calloused fingers on your chin in a tender hold instead, forcing your eyes to meet his once more. And in his stare, you could read that when he looked at you, he didn’t see flaws. He saw you. He saw the unique gem that you really were.

His gaze was soft and full of understanding. Indeed, he had felt the same for so long… searching for a way to fit in, to fit in a world were he would be seen as a monster. It had taken him years to understand the truth. It had taken his journey to Hogwarts, the meeting with his three best friends, years of friendship, and your love to understand, at last. He guessed that it was time to show you the truth.

“Y/N, there is nothing wrong with you,” he said slowly, taking his time to let the words sink in, almost as if he explained something to a little child. “You don’t have to change anything. You shouldn’t.”

You frowned, but Remus went on, his fingers slipping up from your chin to your cheek. “The problem comes from them, not from you.”

“How can you know? Perhaps I’m just not good enough…”

“You are!” he interrupted you, and there was such determination ablaze in his eyes that you couldn’t find any argument to contradict him. “You are wonderful. You are wonderful, because you are you. With your flaws, and your wonderful weirdness, and your ups and downs, and your strengths and your weaknesses and your qualities… You are unique, because you are you, and instead of being willing to change to fit into the mold they’ve created to reach ‘normality’, you should cherish these differences, Y/n. These singularities are what make you interesting, and happy. That’s the most important thing here! You will not be happy if you try to play an act and be someone who is not you. If your family isn’t clever enough to see how lucky they are to have you, then it’s their problem. Don’t try to change to earn their love. You don’t have to earn it. It should be willingly given. The love coming from your family should be infinite and spontaneous. If they can’t see that, then it means that they are the ones who have a serious problem. You’re wonderful, Y/N. Don’t try to change for others to love you. The only person who needs to love the person you are is yourself. And I will always love you, for being you.”

He gave you a tender smile, pausing to give you some time to digest his words, identify the meaning of his speech, and let all these information sink in.

“You really think that?” you asked after a rather long while, your voice just a shaking whisper. “You really think that I’m 'wonderful’?”

Remus smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, I think you’re wonderful, Y/N. Don’t change. Don’t try to make them love you. They are the ones who have a problem, not the other way around. I’m sorry that this happens to you. I know how hard it must be. To be rejected, to try so hard to be good enough but somehow always failing, to be ignored and pushed away. I know how that feels, I’ve been through that too. I always thought I was a monster, that doesn't deserve love. Don’t let them pull you down, Y/n. They will keep you crawling onto the ground, acting like a heavy anchor when you could fly so high. You have to understand that they are the ones who are wrong, but there are people who love you. Me, James, Lily, Sirius… and all the rest of your friends here. We love you, for who you are. Who you truly are, and… I’m not going to pretend that this kind of love can replace the love your parents were supposed to give you, because it won’t. But it can be enough. It can be enough, Y/n, I promise. And then, you could finally be yourself, you could be free to be whoever you are. And I think that’s the most important thing, really.”

He paused again, his grey eyes soft and tender, a small smile grazing his lips.

“Do you believe me?”

You nodded slowly, and his smile widened.

“Good. Now, come here, you need a hug,” he chuckled, tightening his hold on you and letting your head fall onto his shoulder again. “You can’t be sad for your birthday, I can’t have that.”

You smiled.

“Thank you, Remus,” you whispered. “Thank you. You’re right, I know you are. But it’s hard, isn’t it? To be yourself. To stop people from changing you.”

He nodded.

“Yeah, it’s harder than to comply, and yield. It’s harder to fight back than to give up. But it’s worth the fight. It’s harder to be yourself than to pretend to be like everybody else, but you’ll see… one day you’ll realize that there is no way to be happy as long as you pretend to be someone that you’re not.”

You nodded, reaching for his hand, and he reassuringly held your fingers in his. You closed your eyes, relaxing, letting his warmth run through your body, easing your mind.

“And you’re wrong, Y/N,” he said after a long silence.

You looked up at him as he fell silent again, silently inviting him to continue.

He smiled.

“You’re not alone. You will never be.”

"I will always be there for you. I love you Y/n."

"I love you too Remus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I'm trying to vary in what kind of chapter I'm writing. I would like some request to see what everyone would like to see next because I'm sort of out if ideas at the moment. I hope you liked the chapter.  
> See you next time  
> \--Asta


	8. Bill Weasley x Sandy Everdeen

**Hey hey. This is my first request ever. This was requested by** **[SandyKarol](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SandyKarol)** **. It's about Bill Weasley and Sandy Everdeen. Sandy Everdeen is a Gryffindor student with silver hair and green eyes and likes the color red. I hope you like it. Please tell me if you have any feedback so I can improve it.**  
**Please enjoy reading this one-shot of declaration.**

Bill and Sandy were walking to Hogsmeade. Bill was in his last year at hogwarts and had gotten a letter by owl this morning that he could start at Gringots in Egypt. It was his dream to become a curse-breaker and working there would be a big opportunity for him. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year and the last Hogmeade weekend Sandy and Bill would share together. Sandy was a 5th year Gryffindor student. Sandy and Bill have been best friends for the last few years. They went to Honeydukes to get some sweets. While looking at the different kind of candy, Sandy and Bill had small conversations. ''I'm glad you got accepted in Gringots, you'll be an amazing curse-breaker.'' ''Thank you, Sandy I look forward to it but I will miss Hogwarts.'' They bought chocolate frogs and some other sweets. They left Honeydukes and then walked to the three broomsticks for a glass of butterbeer. They sat down together. ''The next two years will be different.'' A server brought two butterbeers and Bill thanked him. ''I guess it will be, I won't be at Hogwarts anymore, I'll be in Egypt learning all about being a good curse-breaker. And you'll be here at Hogwarts starting your 6th year.'' ''Yeah..." Sandy took one of glasses in front of them and took a sip. ''You won't be here to help me anymore.'' Bill took the other glass. ''I won't be here physically but you can still owl me, I can still help you. You're my best friend Sandy.'' Bill took a sip. ''Yeah... best friends...'' They had some small conversations while finishing their butterbeer. Talking about the exams they had finished a week ago and what Egypt could be like. Charlie and some of his friends just entered the three broomsticks, and Charlie walked over to Sandy and Bill, who were laughing about something Bill had said. ''Hey Bill, hey Sandy, are you two on a date or something.'' Charlie winked at Bill. ''Nah we were just talking about some stuff.'' Bill told his brother. ''Like what?'' Charlie asked looking at Sandy while sitting down next to his brother. ''We were talking about Gringots and Egypt.'' Sandy responded while looking at the empty glass of butterbeer on the table. ''Gringots?'' Charlie asked, giving a confused look at his older brother. ''Yep I got a letter this morning that I was accepted and that I could start out straight out of Hogwarts.'' Bill said proudly. ''Wow, you got accepted, congrats! Have you wrote to mom yet.'' ''No I haven't wrote to mom, we will go home next week so I think I will tell her personally.'' Charlie nodded. ''That might be better, I'm not sure how she will take the news. Egypt seems pretty far away.'' ''Right it is a little far away, but you will stay in contact right Bill?'' Sandy asked. ''Of course I will, and besides Charlie, have you told mom that you want to go to Romania to study dragons, that's not exactly close to home either.'' Charlie was silence for a moment. ''Well I have two more years to tell her,'' Charlie stood up ''Well I will leave you two alone on your date. Hey Sandy will you come over this summer?'' ''I think so, normally I would come over in the last week, but I think I will go with you two and stay at the burrow for the first week, if I can that is.'' Bill smiled. ''Of course you can, that won't be a problem.'' Charlie nodded. ''And that way Bill can spend more time with his crush before he leaves you for Egypt.'' Charlie winked at Sandy and went over to his friends. Probably to escape whatever his older brother was going to do to him. Sandy turned to look at Bill, who had a slight blush on his cheeks. ''Crush..?'' Bill abruptly stood up and strechts his hand out to Sandy. ''Come on let's go outside.'' Sandy took Bill's hand. They left the three broomsticks holding hands. They walked for a bit before they came to a small patch surrounded by trees.

**Okay so, I came up with different ending and I couldn't decided so there are going to be multiply endings.**

**The first ending:** Bill was still holding Sandy's hand. ''Bill, why are we here?'' ''Because I need to tell you something without my brother eavesdropping on us.'' He let go of Sandy's hand. ''You see, I might really like you but I didn't know how to tell you or if I should tell you. I mean I'm leaving for Egypt after all and you will be here. And I don't know how long we won't see each other.'' Sandy looked surprised. ''I understand if you don't feel the same but I needed to declare it to you. And I promise that no matter what we will stay in contact. I will write to you all the time I promise that to you, Sandy Everdeen I promise you, I will stay in contact with you. But I do need to know if you like me as well'' Sandy looked at Bill. Tears were forming in Sandy's eyes. ''I don't know what to do Bill, Just like you said we don't know when we will see each other again. I will need time to think about this.'' Sandy kissed Bill on his cheek and ran back to Hogwarts leaving Bill behind, blushing and his hand touching the place where she just kissed him. ''I will wait.''

**The second ending:** Bill was still holding Sandy's hand. ''Bill, why are we here and what did your brother meant by crush?'' ''We are here because I needed to tell you something without my brother eavesdropping on us. It's about what Charlie said about the crush thing.'' He tightened his grip on Sandy's hand. ''You see, I might have a crush on you, and I didn't know when to tell you because I wasn't sure if I would go to Egypt until this morning. And because I'm going to Egypt we won't see each other for a long time.'' Bill let go of Sandy's hand. ''And I completely understand if you don't feel the same or don't want to start a long distance realtionship with me because...'' Sandy cut Bill of by Kissing him on the lips. When they broke apart Bill was stunned. ''I may have a crush on you as well Bill, and I was afraid to tell you because you would leave and I was afraid that we would loose all contact.'' Sandy looked down at the ground. ''I promise you I will stay in contact with you, I will owl you whenever I can and I come visit every chance I get. I promise you that Sandy Everdeen,'' Bill grabbed Sandy's hands ''So will you start this relationship with me?'' ''I would love to.'' Bill kissed Sandy. And when they walked back to Hogwarts together they were holding hands and smiling brightly.

**And the third ending:** Bill was still holding Sandy's hand. ''Bill, why are we here?'' ''Because I need to tell you something without my brother eavesdropping on us.'' He let go of Sandy's hand. ''You see, I might really like you but I didn't know how to tell you or if I should tell you. I mean I'm leaving for Egypt after all and you will be here. And I don't know how long we won't see each other.'' Sandy looked surprised. ''I understand if you don't feel the same way.'' Sandy smiled at Bill. ''I'm sorry Bill, I don't feel the same way as you do. I hope we can still be friends.'' ''Of course we can, and I will stay in contact with you even when I'm in Egypt.'' Bill smiled. ''That would be great, I hope that things won't change between us.'' They started walking back to Hogwarts. ''I hope so too.''

**And the last ending:** Bill and Sandy were walking around Hogsmeade. ''What did your brother mean by crush?'' ''I don't know, I only see you as a friend, you're my best friend. I think Charlie was just messing around.'' ''I see, I hope things won't change between us, I wouldn't want to loose my best friend.'' Bill stopped walking and looked at Sandy really serious. ''I promise that we will stay in contact and that nothing will change between us.'' Sandy smiled at Bill and gave him a short hug. ''That would be brilliant but you have to owl often, I really want to know what Egypt is like.'' ''Oh, I will definitely owl you about everything.'' They walked back to Hogwarts together talking and laughing on the way

**Okay, so this was my first request ever. And I found it really difficult at first. And I couldn't decided how to end it so I made different endings.** **I really hope that this is what you wanted because I wasn't completely sure what to write. Please tell me if there is anything I could change to make it better.**

**I wonder which ending you liked the most please tell me in the comments which ending you like the most.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope I see you again in a new chapter.**

**Bye bye**

**\--Asta**


	9. Fred Weasley x reader

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Y/n pov.**

I had just caught the twins while I did my round of patrol. They were setting up a prank just outside the Slytherin common room. It was past curfew. ''What are you doing outside the Slytherin common room?'' They turned around to face me. ''Well dear Y/n, we are doing nothing against the rules.'' George said. ''Yes nothing that we shouldn't do.'' Fred backed him up. ''Oh, really, the two of you are out after curfew in front of the Slytherin common room with a bag full of I don't want to know what prank device,'' I gave them a skeptical look ''and you want me to believe the famous Weasley twins are not planning on pranking the Slytherin students when they come out of their common room tomorrow morning.'' They nodded, they will never grow up. ''We're in our seventh year if professor Umbridge finds out about this, you will have detention for the rest of the year.'' They smirked their famous trouble making Weasley smirk at me, this can't be good. ''Well, the pink toad won't find out about this now, will she Y/n?'' George turned around and grabbed something out of the bag. It looked like a bottle with a pink liquid in it. ''You are going to get us all in trouble.'' Fred put his hand on my shoulder. ''Not if we don't get caught.'' ''Get caught doing what mister Weasley.'' We all turned around to see professor Umbridge standing their looking very pleased. George tried to hide the bottle and the bag but professor Umbridge waved her wand and the bottle and bag flew to her. ''I believe the three of you are trying to torture some Slytherin student with this.'' She said waving the bottle. ''I believe you are mistaken professor, Y/n here has nothing to do with this.'' Fred said taking a step so he stood in front of me. ''He is right professor she was even trying to stop us from doing it.'' George stood next to Fred. ''But she didn't, she has done not what she as a prefect is supposed to do so she is not worthy of the title.'' She waved her wand again and my prefect badge flew to her, she broke it. ''Detention all three of you, I expect you tomorrow.'' She walked away humming to herself. The twins turned around to face me. ''We're sorry Y/n.'' They said in unison. ''It's okay.'' ''We should have listened to you.'' ''Now we lost you your prefect status and I know how hard you worked for it.'' Fred gave me a sympathetic look. ''You even made us work for it, mom was really pleased about that.'' George smirked. ''Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. It's just a badge and a title. Now let's go back to the common room before we get in more trouble. We went to the common room and I went straight to my dorm.

**The following morning.**

We were walking to the defense against the dark arts classroom for our detention with professor Umbridge. We arrived and so did professor Umbridge she opened the door to the classroom. Fred pulled me behind him and I gave him a confused look. Just when professor Umbridge had opened the door a green slime exploded right in her face. She started screaming and waving her wand but every spell she did had no effect. When she had gotten the slime out of her eyes she looked at her classroom it was a complete mess. She turned around and looked at us, she looked really mad now. ''RUN!" The twins yelled in unison. Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me along. He pulled me into an empty classroom. It seemed like we had lost George somewhere I just hoped professor Umbridge hadn't caught him. ''I think we're safe. I'm sorry about that Y/n, we just had to get her back'' I started laughing. ''It was a great prank just not the right moment.'' He smiled at me. ''You know Y/n I've been meaning to tell you something and I think this is just the perfect time.'' He took a step closer to me, I looked at him. ''What is it Freddie?'' ''You see,'' He took another step and I noticed that we were really close. ''I may like you a lot and I was wondering if you liked me a lot as well?'' I blushed, did I hear that right did my crush just said he liked me, right after a revenge plan on a teacher. I tried to collect myself. ''I like you a lot too Fred.'' He smiled. ''Then will you, Y/n, be my girlfriend, and go on a date with me?'' I smiled at him. ''Yes, I will be your girlfriend, but only if your my boyfriend.'' He smirked. ''I solemnly swear that I am yours.'' He said before leaning down and kissing me. ''I will just leave'' We parted and looked at the door where a grinning George was standing. Fred looked like he could kill him. I took a few steps towards the door before turning to Fred. ''And about that date I would love to go out with you to Hogsmeade this weekend.'' I blew him a kiss before leaving the room. When I turned to walk back to the common room I heard a yell from the other side of the door ''SHE SAID YES!'' I smiled at myself how did I get this lucky.

**I hope you enjoyed it, see you next chapter. Bye bye**

**\--Asta**


	10. George Weasley x reader

**This is a George Weasley story. In this chapter the reader and George have been for 2 years. The reader is i the same year as the twins and is a Gryffindor chaser. The reader lives alone with her mother, and her mother isn't excactly nice to her because of who the reader's father is. The reader knows Remus Lupin as he is the reader's godfather. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I came up with this while I was writhing the other chapter, and while listening to Evil like me from descendants.**

They had just gotten of the train and we're sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting ceremony to start. ''Hey, what's up with you, Y/n?'' George asked with concern in his voice. ''Well besides the oblivious of course.'' Fred chimed in. Y/n glared at him before giving her attention to George. ''The usual, my mother still doesn't like the fact that I'm a Gryffindor and didn't like it when I said that I wouldn't break up with you and that I would never become a death eater.'' I gave him a small smile. ''Sorry to say this Y/n but I hate your mother.'' ''I don't blame you, I love your mother though.'' Professor McGonagall walked in followed by a bunch of nervous first year students. They sorting ceremony went over quickly and professor Dumbledore gave his speech. ''Who do you think the new defense against the dark arts teacher will be?'' Y/n asked Fred and George. ''I don't know, Ron thinks it is the guy they saw on the train.'' Fred said looking at the teachers table. ''Yeah, professor Lupin something like that.'' George said he was holding Y/n hands under the table while they waited for professor Dumbledore to say that they could eat. Y/n was starving because the last meal she had was at home made by the house-elves in secret and that was yesterday after diner when she had received the last beating of the year. ''And now I would like to introduce our new Defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Remus Lupin.'' Y/n looked over at the teacher's table, no way that it was actually him right. As professor Lupin stood up and gave a small wave, Y/n was sure it was really him. She hasn't seen in him in a year only last year with Christmas for a small gift exchange and a few words. Together with the sweater of Molly and a present form Fred and George it was the only presents she ever got during the year. Her mother refused to give or buy her anything. Y/n was happy to see him again and to see he was doing something he would enjoy instead of the small, bad paying jobs he was forged to do because of his condition. ''Do you know him?'' I looked at George he had already filled his and Y/n's plate with food. ''Yes I do, he is my godfather. '' Fred looked up form his plate and swallowed whatever it was that he had been stuffing his face with. ''Well, this is going to be an amazing year then. Georgie finally get's to meat the only family you care about, I will get out of trouble thanks to you and who knows what else will happen this year.'' I laughed, there way not a change that Remus would let me or my friends let away with our pranks, he knows pranking all to well form his own Hogwarts years. "I doubt he will let us get away with anything.'' ''Why is that?'' ''Because he grew old and doens't know how to have fun anymore.'' ''Was he fun then? When he was in Hogwarts?'' ''Yep in facts he and his friends were famous pranksters in their year.'' ''Really?'' ''Yep Remus Lupin's full name is Remus John Moony Lupin one of the marauders. ''Wow.'' They continued our diner before heading to the common room. Fred and Lee were walking in front of Y/n and George, planning the first prank of the year. While George had his arm around Y/n's shoulder. They entered the common room and Y/n said goodbye to the boys, giving George a kiss on the cheek before going to her dorm.

**The following morning (because nothing but sleep happened)**

Y/n and the twins were going to breakfast. ''Y/n can I talk to you for a moment?'' They all turned around and looked at their new DADA teacher. ''Of course professor Lupin?'' Y/n walked over to Remus and looked over her shoulder. ''Save me a plate. '' ''Of course, love'' George responded before he and Fred went to breakfast while Y/n was following Remus to the DADA classroom. They entered the classroom. ''How are you Y/n? How was summer break? I didn't get any owls from you over summer, did something happen with your mother again?'' Y/n looked down for a moment, her mother hadn't allowed her to have any contact with anyone over summer. Y/n looked at Remus and smiled. ''I'm fine, summer was the usual and I didn't write because my mother wouldn't allow me any contact at all with anyone.'' Remus looked concerned. ''Did she do anything to you?'' Y/n's smile fell. ''She did the usual, talked about becoming a death eater too. She didn't use any curses on me only a few jinxes, she did beat me up a lot but I'm fine now.'' Remus didn't look happy with the answer at all but something else seemed to be on his mind as well. Before Remus could ask anything else Y/n interrupted him. ''And how have you been? Are you alright because something seems to be on your mind.'' He smiled at her. ''Well I got this letter this morning, they were talking about a lot of stuff but the most important thing was that I have atority over you and it seems they want me to take you in. We both know I can't do that.'' ''Why would they bring that up?'' ''Because they searched the house you and your mother live and found out that she is an active death eater and are putting her to trial, she will most likely be send to Azkaban.'' ''And that means someone has to take care of me because I'm not of age yet.'' ''Excactly. And I can't take care of you, but I was wondering of the family of that boyfriend of yours would mind you staying for the summer vactions. You said they were really nice people.'' Y/n smiled at him. ''Of course, they are the one of the nicest families I have ever met.'' He nodded. ''Well I will owl them and ask what they think about it.'' ''George wants to meet you, something about meeting the only family I care about that isn't evil.'' ''I'm sure I will see him in class and I'm sure I will find a reason to keep him longer after class.'' I smiled at him while standing up. ''Off you go, go get some breakfast, I heard you have professor Snape first after breakfast.'' ''Bye professor Lupin, see you in class.'' Y/n left the classroom smiling, she would no longer have to go back to he mother and she could spend the summer with her boyfriend and his family. Fred was right this was going to be an amazing year.

**I hope you all like this chapter. I started writing the other chapter in class and when I came home this was in my head and I had to get it out before I could continue writning the other chapter.**

**I still do request, so if you want to request either put it in the comments of message me and I will see what I can do.**

**Please send: what character, what you would like to happen, what house, what year if you want a name in it and some small details you want in the story. The stuff like that.**

**Hope to see you all next chapter,Bye bye**

**\--Asta**   
  



	11. Charlie Weasley x reader part 1

**So, this is for Charlie his birthday. My friend helped me to come up with a great idea. Sge kept on saying I should write a chapter about cheating. So here you go** [ **Sarcasticbookwurm** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sarcasticbookwurm) **In this chapter Charlie works in Romania, he and the reader just finished their 7th year at Hogwarts. Charlie had been in a relationship in his 7th year(and sadly not with the reader) The reader became a healer after Hogwarts and goes to visit Charlie for his birthday. They will go to the burrow for christmas together, so the reader will stay a week woth Charlie in Romania. The reader and Charlie met in fourth year.**

**Charlie pov. (7th year at breakfast)**

Me, my brothers and Y/n were sitting at breakfast, the owls were just coming in and a brown owl landed in front of me. A looked at the letter, it was from Romania. ''Should I open it?'' I asked Y/n, who was sitting next to me. ''Of course, it will say that you can start working there. They would be crazy not to.'' I opened the letter and read it. ''I'm accepted'' I was accepted I could work at the dragon sanctuary in Romania. ''That amazing Charlie, I'm so happy for you.'' ''Congrats Charlie!'' Y/n and my brothers congratulated me on getting my dream job. ''Thanks guys.'' ''When can you start?'' I reread the letter ''The week after I finished Hogwarts.'' ''You should owl mom and dad.'' Percy said, he was sitting across from me, reading a book. ''You should owl Bill as well.'' "I should tell Beatrix that I got accepted." I stood up from the table and went to look for Beatrix. As I walked through the corridor leading to Gryffindor tower. In search of Beatrix I ask some people if they know where she is. They say they saw her heading towards the dungeons. So I head to the dungeons to find my girlfriend, wondering why she would be heading there. I was walking down the stairs when I heard strange noises. I got curious and decided to check out what it is maybe it's Beatrix. When I turned the corner I see Beatrix with a Slytherin. The Slytherin had her pushed against the wall. I thought that maybe she needed my help but then she moaned his name and told him to continue kissing her. I got incredibly angry, my girlfriend was making out with a Slytherin. I wanted to beat that guy up but decided that I shouldn't get into trouble in the last week of my last year at Hogwarts. I need to calm down. I turned around and decided that I would calm down if I played some quidditch. I went to the Gryffindor tower and grabbed my broom and quidditch gear. I went to the quidditch pit and got the balls required to play quidditch, advantage of being quidditch captain was that I could get them anytime, any day.

**Y/n pov. (after breakfast, still 7th year)**

I got worried about Charlie, when his girlfriend, Beatrix came back together with the Slytherin headboy. She sat down across from me at the Gryffindor table and asked where Charlie was. She had new hickeys, hickeys she didn't have when I saw her leave the Gryffindor common room this morning. I got up and went to look for Charlie. I started in the Gryffindor common room but he wasn't there so I went to the guys dormitory. I noticed that his broom was gone. I knew that when he was stressed or mad that he would play quidditch. Hitting some bludgers or throwing a few quaffles through the hoops always calmed him down. I went to the quidditch pit after getting my own broom and changed into my quidditch gear. I was a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. When I got to the quidditch pit, I mounted my broom. I flew up to Charlie, he was about to throw the quaffle trough the hoop when I caught it. I smiled at him. ''You should stick with being a seeker.'' He smiled at me. I flew pas him trying to reach the hoops on the other side of the field to score a point but Charlie caught up being as fast as he was, he was a seeker after all. He tried to take the quaffle from me but failed. We went on like that for a while before we both decided to stop. ''So, what happened with Beatrix?'' I asked him carefully. ''I was looking for her when I saw her making out with some Slytherin.'' That angered me. ''THAT BITCH!'' I decided to take his mind of her and started asking him about dragons and Romania even though I already knew everything about it from hearing it from him before. We were siting in the stand talking for Merlin knows how long. We were both getting hungry so we decided to go to Hogmeade to get some lunch. At the end of the day Charlie wasn't thinking about Beatrix anymore and we had a great day together.

**Time skip to the day before Charlie's birthday (in London) Y/n pov.**

I was going to visit Charlie for his birthday. He had been working in Romania, in the dragon sanctuary, for a few months. It had been five months since I last saw him. I've been working as a healer in London while Charlie has been working with dragons. I had planned to visit him, so he could show me the sanctuary, and so we could go to the burrow together for christmas. I had a surprise for him as well. My working place, sends out their healers in training to different sanctuaries over the globe. And I would be send to the dragon sanctuary in Romania, the same one Charlie was working at. I would be there for a week before Charlie and I would leave for christmas. But Charlie didn't know that I would go back with him to Romania. I was a good friend of the Weasley family. I have known Bill since my second year and Charlie since my third.

I was going to use a portkey, because it was to far to appareted and their wasn't a floo network that went straight to the sanctuary. The portkey would leave in an hour. I had just send my luggage. I grabbed the portkey and landed at the front gate of the sanctuary. Some guy walked over to me. ''Hello I'm Gillian. Who are you?'' ''I'm Y/n and I'm the healer trainee.'' ''Oh, I was informed that you would come today, I will bring you o the medical tent.'' We walked through the sanctuary to a red and white tent. We entered the magical tent, meaning that it looked small but was quite big in the inside. I was introduced to the head healer, the healer who takes charge. I was told that I would only have to look around and get comfortable here this week. When we left I asked Gillian where Charlie Weasley was. He lead me to a small cottage, my luggage was already in front of it. I thanked Gillian and he left towards the gate. I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps in the other side and then the door was opened. In the door opening stood none other than Charlie Weasley. He had a burn wound on his arm but he still looked like five months ago. ''Y/n, you're here, come inside. I'm glad you're here.'' I entered the small cottage. It fitted Charlie perfectly. We talked about what we had down the last five months. It was getting late. ''You can have my bed, and I will sleep on the cough.'' ''No way, it's your house and your bed. I will take the cough and you will sleep in your own bed.'' Charlie stood up and walked to me. ''What are you doing? Charlie put me down!'' Charlie had picked me up and was walking towards his room. He was laughing, about my attempts to get down. ''Stop hitting me, you don't want me to let you fall, do you?'' ''Don't you dare let me fall!'' ''Then stop hitting me.'' He dropped me on his bed, grabbed a pillow and left the room. ''Sleep well.'' ''Damm you Charlie, you are annoyingly strong.'' ''You loved it, admit it.'' ''Maybe, Sleep well.''

**I'm going to break this up in two parts, I will hopefully post the next chapter somewhere today. I hope you liked part one of Charlie's birthday story. See you next chapter.**

**Bye bye  
**

**\--Asta**


	12. Charlie Weasley x reader part 2

**So this is the second part of Charlie's birthday story. I hope you'll like it.**

**The next morning (In Charlie's cottage in Romania) No one's pov.**

Y/n was making breakfast, while Charlie was still sleeping on the cough. Y/n was making pancakes for Charlie. Some of his presents had already arrived by owl from his family and Y/n had put them in front of him on the table next to the cough. Y/n had just finished making breakfast when she heard a groan form the other room. She walked into the room to see Charlie waking up. ''Good morning birthday boy! Are you hungry?'' She put a plate of pancakes in front of him and sat down next to him with her own plate. ''These look amazing, Y/n'' ''Thank you. I tried my best for the birthday boy.'' ''Man'' ''huh?'' ''Birthday man.'' Y/n laughed. ''Sure, birthday man. It's your birthday, you can be whatever you want.'' They enjoyed breakfast and after breakfast Charlie opened the gifts from his family. After he had opened the gifts from his family. He looked at Y/n. ''Was breakfast my present from you, or did I miss the real present?'' ''My present is outside, in the medical tent actually.'' Charlie looked confused. ''So, I have to go to the medical tent to get my present from you?'' ''Yes.'' ''Well I should change into my clothes then.'' He went to his room while Y/n cleaned up their breakfast. She opened her bag and took out a small box. ''This is for after we come back.'' She put the small box on the table. Charlie walked back into the room, wearing his protecting dragon gear. ''Let's go!'' They left to the medical tent. They arrived at the medical tent and when they entered the head healer greeted Y/n. ''Back already dear.'' ''Yes I was wondering, about my new workplace.'' Charlie looked confused. ''Of course dear, you get the work in that area and your working clothes are there as well.'' ''Thank you.'' Y/n walked over to the area the head healer had pointed out, Charlie followed her. ''New workplace?'' ''Yep.'' Y/n turned around holding her new unifrom, just like Charlie gear it was fire proof and dragon proof only more practical for healing instead of training dragons. ''I have been appointed to train to become a healer here in the dragon sanctuary.'' ''Really?!'' ''Yep, the head healer even said that if I do really well, I could stay here and become a permanent healer for the dragon sanctuary.'' Charlie hugged Y/n ''That's amazing we're going to work together.'' Charlie spun her around. Y/n laughed. ''We are indeed.'' He put her down. "I will show you around, I'll introduce you to all the dragons." "Should I change into my work clothes first?" "That might be smart." Y/N changed into her uniform and they took a tour around the sanctuary. They spend the entire day together, having fun. When they got back to the cottage, Y/n said that she would make dinner for the two of them. ''I'll help you, mum taught me how to cook after all.'' ''But it's your birthday.'' ''You already made breakfast on your own, stop being stubborn and let's cook together.'' They started cooking. ''Charlie can you get the table ready?'' ''Sure.'' Charlie went to the other room and saw the present Y/n had left on the table for him. He opened the present and saw a book. When he looked at the title, he realized that it was a book about dragons, a very expensive book at that. He went back to the kitchen to ask her about it. ''Where did you get this?'' ''A bookstore'' ''This one is really expensive.'' '' I thought you would like it so I bought it, price doesn't matter much to me.'' She handed him a plate with food. ''Besides You are worth it.'' He put the plate on the table. "Thank you so much."  
He hugged Y/n. "You're welcome, you mean a lot to me so I don't mind doing things for you." Y/n hugged back. "You mean a lot to me to Y/n." Charlie pulled back a bit and looked in Y/n's e/c eyes. They both leaned in and their lips touched halfway. His hand went from her back, to her hips. And then went up her shirt, touching the skin of her waist. Her arms snake around his neck. They deepend the kiss. She pulled on his hair, he groaned. The kiss got more passionate and heated. After a while they pulled apart and started eating dinner. "Y/n will you be my girlfriend?" Y/n kissed him again. "I would love to." They talked and kissed some more and when it was late in the night. "Well the problem with we sleeps where can be solved now. We could share your bed." Charlie smirked. "That sounds great."  
They went to his bedroom and shared his bed.

**A week later. Still no one's pov.**

Y/n and Charlie were preparing to go to the burrow together. Packing the necessaries to go and packing up the presents. They would go to London by portkey and then apparate to the burrow.

**So this is the end of the chapter. Of the second part of the Charlie x reader I wrote for his birthday. I hope you enjoyed it.**  
**To end this chapter I will do an attempt to write smut. On recommendation of**[ **Sarcasticbookwurm.**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sarcasticbookwurm) **So, if you don't like that kind of stuff then don't read what will come next.**  
**It will be a continuation of the kiss scene.**

The kiss got more passionate and heated. They moved to the counter. Y/n hopped up the kitchen counter and wrapped her legs around Charlie's waist. He moved his hands up from my waist to pull her sweater over her head. She zipped his jacket open and he let it slide off his arms. He stopped kissing her and stepped slightly back pulling his shirt over his head. She pulled the shirt she was wearing under her sweater over her head as well. Y/n appreciated the fact that Charlie was well trained from quidditch and working with dragons. She licked her lips and Charlie started sucking on her neck. He went up to her ear and whispered. "I like the colour red on you." He went back to sucking on her neck, looking for her sweet spot. When he found it he left a hickey there. Y/n hands were tucking on Charlie's hair. his hands were roaming her body, touching her skin. His hands were slowly going higher reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. One of Y/n's hand were traveling down his chest and reached his pants. She moved her hand over the bulge that was visible, at the same time as she did that, Charlie had managed to unclasp her bra. He let out a moan. ''Y/n, don't tease me.'' Y/n hand traveled to the hem of his pants and undid his belt. He started sucking at the top of her breasts, leaving hickeys there as well. Y/n reached in his pants and started pumping his dick. She let out a moan when Charlie started kneading her left breast while he took her right nipple in his mouth. He suddenly pulled away, making Y/n whine at the lose of contact. She looked at his face. ''Why did you stop?'' ''Are you sure, you want to continue this. I mean you don't have to.'' Y/n reached her hand up to touch his cheek. ''And I'm not sure if I will be able to stop if we continue this.'' ''Charlie, I want it. I love you and I trust you.'' ''I love you too.'' Y/n jumped off the kitchen counter and pulled down her skirt and leggings. She knelled down in front of Charlie and pulled down his pants and boxers. She grabbed his dick and started pumping it. He groaned and bucks in her hand. she started licking down the base of his cock to his tip. ''Don't tease me.'' She decided to listen and took him in her mouth. ''Damn Y/n don't stop.'' She bobbed her head while stroking the part she couldn't reach. Charlie grabbed a handful of her hair. "Y/n, I'm close" She tried to take in as much as she could. Charlie pushed her head down on his cock, making his tip hit the back of her throat, making her gag. She pulled him out of her mouth, and he spilled it over her breasts. He was catching his breath, while Y/n cleaned herself. " You are amazing." She smiled at him. "I know." "Now it's your turn." He picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter top. They shared a passionate kiss together. His hand moved down to her folds. He rubbed circles round her clit. He slipped one finger inside of her and started pumping. "Charlie... Please." He grinned. "Please what? Darling." "I need more." "As you wish" He added another finger and picked up his speed, while his other hand started playing with her right breast. His mouth started sucking on her left breast. He added a third finger and she started to moan louder. "I'm close." "Cum for me, darling." And she did. Charlie let her ride out her orgasm. When she had caught her breath, they started to put their clothes on again and enjoy diner. After diner they went to bed together.  
**And What they did is up to the reader's imagination.**

**This was it. I'm not going to write more** **smut** **, you can fill the rest in for yourself.** **(And for my friends that read this, don't judge me tommorrow.)**  
**Hope to see you next chapter.**


	13. Misfortune or Happiness

**Misfortune or Happiness will follow the reader and Fred and later the reader and George and how they deal with everything that is coming their way.**

''Are you sure you will be alright?'' He looked so concerned. ''I'll be fine, don't worry. Go to the shop'' He hugs me and kisses the top of my head. ''Alright, scream if you need me.'' ''Okay'' He left, I went to the bathroom. I had a feeling that I knew why I was sick. I had bought a test earlier when Molly took me shopping for things for the wedding. ''I still can't believe that I'm going to get married when the war is over.'' I took the test, I knew it. ''But how am I going to tell him this.'' I put the test away and went to the living room and sat down on the cough. ''What will he think? What will he say? And with the wedding and everything. I'm not sure what I should do with this.'' I laid down and closed my eyes. ''I will talk to him after dinner.'' I fell asleep, worried about how to break the news to Fred.

''I can't don't you understand, I can't do this!'' I looked at George, he looked terrible. ''George...'' ''No, it shouldn't be me, it should be Fred.'' He had tears in his eyes. ''Please George we figure this out together.'' ''No, I can't. It is just wrong. I...'' He took a deep breath and finally met my eyes. ''I need to leave, I need to take my time and think.'' I nodded slowly, I understood. I didn't know what to do either. George turned around without looking at me or him. He opened the door. He looked over his shoulder. ''Take care Y/n, and don't worry I will be back... I think.'' And he was gone. And I was on my one once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter will be out soon
> 
> \--Asta


	14. Misfortune or Happiness part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this Is the first chapter of Misfortune of Happiness. I hope you will all read this and enjoy it. Please tell me what you thinks about it.

Fred pov.

I was nervous. I was pacing and George looks amused by my nervousness. ‘'Don’t worry Fred, what’s the worst that can happen?’' I looked at my brother. ‘'She could say no and think it is lame, she could leave me because she thinks it’s too soon, she could...’’ ‘’Fred!’' I stopped and looked at my brother. ‘'If she didn’t love you, she would have left a long time ago. Besides she liked it when we used it at school.’' he’s right. ‘'You’re right, she loves me, and she will like this.’' ‘'That’s the spirit!’' I felt the box in my pocket. I almost used all of my saving from the shop for the ring. ‘'I’m going to check on the fireworks, good luck Freddie.’’ ‘'Thanks Georgie.’’ My brother left and I waited for Y/n to arrive.

She arrived a few minutes later. My nervousness raised up. I hope I don't mess this up. “Hi, Y/n" “Hi Freddie, ready for our date?” she smiled that sweet smile I fell in love with. “Yes, let's go" I grabbed her hand and we walked down the path towards the small pond in the middle of the park where George was hiding in the pushes ready to put off the fireworks. She told me about her day and I told her about the shop. We arrived at the pond and I got even more nervous. “Fred is something wrong?” “ehm, no nothing is wrong" she didn't look convinced at all. I looked around and Y/n walked around a bit and looked at the fish in the pond.

I got down on one knee behind her. “Y/n, love turn around.” She turned around and gasped. It's now or never. “Y/n, you make me the happiest man alive when I get to wake up next to you. I hope to do that for the rest of my days. You are my world and my everything. I can't imagine my life without you and if I could do that I would want to die.” “Hurry up Fred my legs start to ache" I glared at the bushes and I heard Y/n giggle. I took a deep breath. “Would you make me the happiest man alive and look at the sky?” she looked confused but looked up. George put the fireworks up and it spelled

Y/n Y/l/n, will you marry me? ~~F. W.

She gasped and looked back at me. I saw tears in her eyes and I got worried. Did she not like it, was it too soon. The longer she was silent the more worried I got. I looked down at my shoes. “yes" I shot up “What?!” she giggled before she wipped her eyes. “I said yes, I will marry you.” “YES!!” I jumped in the air. “Finally" George stood up form his hiding place and walked towards us. He slapped me on the back before he pushed me towards her. I kissed her on the lips. “I love you Future miss Weasley.” “I love you too Mr. Weasley.”

The next day Fred pov.

We would go to the burrow today. We would tell mum about the engagement. Y/n was worried because of how mum had reacted to Bill and Fleur getting married before the war. “We can always say that we will get married right after the war.” “you're right that might be a better idea" All three of us apparated to the burrow. Mum pulled me and George in a bone crushing motherly hug. We both have her a kiss on the cheek. She then proceeded to hug Y/n, “I'm so happy that you're here, you are practically family.” George sniggered “well actually mum, you can call Y/n your daughter now.” Molly looked at George, then at Y/n and then at me. “I proposed to Y/n yesterday.” Mum turned incredibly fast towards Y/n and reached for her hand. Y/n lifted the hand on which I had placed the engagement ring. “And I said yes. We are going to get married after the war is over.” “Right after the war, I might add.” I smiled proudly at my girlfriend, my now fiancée.

Mom looked between me and Y/n. I grabbed Y/n’s hand, she started to get nervous under mom's piercing gaze. Mom was about to say something, when Bill interrupted her. “Congratulations, it was about time. You guys have been together for years" mom seemed to think about this before she looked at me. “You want to settle down with her?” I looked at Y/n and smiled before looking back at mom. “YES, I want nothing more than to settle down with Y/n. And to start a family together and grow old together.” I looked at Y/n for the last part. “I love her more than I could ever imagine.” She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I looked at mom and she nodded, I think she had some tears in her eyes. “Well, since you're going to get married after the war, than I don't see any problem. I think we should start planning directly.” Mom looked at Y/n. “At least you're not pregnant.” Y/n smiled at mom. “As far as I know, I'm not pregnant.” Mom pulled Y/n in a motherly bone crashing hug. “Well that went better than expected.” I gave my twin brother a look, he ruined the moment Y/n and mom were having. The rest of the family present congratulated us. I hate to admit it but George was right. It did went a lot better than expected.

A week later Y/N pov.

''Are you sure you will be alright?'' He looked so concerned. ''I'll be fine, don't worry. Go to the shop'' He hugs me and kisses the top of my head. ''Alright, scream if you need me.'' ''Okay'' He left, I went to the bathroom. I had a feeling that I knew why I was sick. I had bought a test earlier when Molly took me shopping for things for the wedding. ''I still can't believe that I'm going to get married when the war is over.'' I took the test, I knew it. ''But how am I going to tell him this.'' I put the test away and went to the living room and sat down on the cough. ''What will he think? What will he say? And with the wedding and everything. I'm not sure what I should do with this.'' I laid down and closed my eyes. ''I will talk to him after dinner.'' I fell asleep, worried about how to break the news to Fred.

I woke up because of the door closing. “I'm sorry love, did we wake you?” I shook my head, sitting up. “it's alright, don't worry. I was about to make dinner anyway.” George shook his head, he pushed Fred on top of me and walked towards the kitchen. “You are not making dinner, you can go cuddle my brother.” He smirked over his shoulder. “besides I don't need you to like or sneeze or whatever over my food.” Yep that's more like George. George disappeared into the kitchen and Fred pulled me close to his chest. He smelled like smoke and some of the fluids they use for the pranks. I layed my head on his chest and listened to his steady heart beat while he stroked my hair. “Are you feeling better love?” I nodded. ”YES I feel better than I did this morning.” Maybe now was a good time to tell him.

“Freddie?” “Yes love?” “umh well, you see.” “Yes love?” “I need to...” “Hey Y/n do we have any pumpkin juice and meet left?” I signed. “No we don't.” Fred carefully pulled away and stood up. “I will get some then.” “alright.” And with a CRACK he apparated to the supermarket. When he came back he brought George the stuff he needed before helping me deck the table. “What was it that you were saying before I left love?” maybe I should just drop some hints and see how he reacts.

“Oh it's just that I seem to only get sick in the mornings.” He nodded. “So it seems. I already know you aren't much of a morning person.” George came in with some of the food. “Guess they make her sick now too.” We all shared a laugh like we usually do.

We started eating, Fred and George told me about the shop and a new product of theirs. “We have that meeting after dinner.” “Oh when will you be back?” Fred grabbed my hand. “We will be back late so you don't have to wait up for us.” “okay"

I did the dishes while the twins changed suits for their business meeting. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a hot breath on my neck. “I really will be back late, please don't wait up. I want you to get better and you need your rest for that.” I nodded and he started kissing my neck lightly. “I will go to bed soon. I may do some paper work first though.” “Alright.” I putt the last dishes away and turned around to face my fiancée. I saw George standing by the door.

“You need to go, can't keep your business partner waiting for this important business meeting. Mr. Weasley.” He smirked and pecked my nose. “Whatever you say, future misses Weasley.” “Can you guys hurry, other Mr. Weasley would like to be on time for the meeting.” Fred glared at his brother over his shoulder. I shook my head and kissed his cheek. “Go to the meeting Fred. I will be asleep when you're back.” He kissed me on the lips. George made a gagging noise but we learned to ignore that. We pulled apart and Fred kissed the top of my head. “I love you.” “I love you too.” He walked towards George. “Sleep well Y/n, love.” The twins said in sync. “good luck guys.” And with two CRACKS I was alone.

A few days had passed and I had dropped all kinds of hints. After the last one, I thought that Molly knows but if she did she didn't say a thing. We had gone through some stuff we might need and I saw some baby clothes. Fred said I looked cute looking at all these little clothes and George joked that we looked like a married couple who was expecting a baby.

Molly looked me up and down, and seemed to sense with her mother instinct that something was up. She had asked if everything was alright. And Fred and George joked about how I was never a morning person and morning now seemed to make me sick. Molly nodded and gave me a knowing look. I was now certain that she knew about it. When we got home we got a message from Dumbledore's army and informed the rest of the order of the Phoenix. We left for Hogwarts and I still hadn't told Fred about my pregnancy.

We are getting ready to fight. And everyone seems to spend some close time with their love ones. For all we know it would be the last time we saw them. I was worried what if something happened. Fred seemed to send my worry and came over and pulled me into a hug. “Don't worry love, we will win" the battle started. “Fred I need to tell you something it's important.” ‘'After the battle love. Then we have all the time in the world.’' We kissed and started fighting some death eaters. We had to split up. “Promise me you will come back, I can’t do it on my own.” “I promise, we will get through this. The both of us.” “Yes, and then you get married and have lots of babies. Let's go!” We split up and fought to our best ability to protect the future. Our future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it. I intend for this story to at least have 3 chapter, I have ideas for 5 chapters so far. And it will be about how popular this will get and how much time and inspiration I have how far this story will go. See you all next chapter I hope.  
> Bye bye  
> ~~Asta


	15. Misfortune or Happiness part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of Misfortune or Happiness. A little warning if you like me can’t handle certain deaths in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows you might dislike the end a bit. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

**Y/n pov. Start of the battle**

The enchanted ceiling of the great hall was dark and scattered with stars, and below it the four long house tables were lined with dishevelled students, some in travelling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. Here and there shone the pearly-white figures of the school ghosts. Every eye, living and dead, was fixed upon Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the top of the hall. Behind her stood the remaining teachers, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight. ‘... evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organise your house and take charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point.’

Many of the students looked petrified. I looked around the hall, scanning the table. I saw Harry looking around probably looking for Ron and Hermione. Fred arm was around my waist, I didn’t want it to ever leave. Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted, ‘And what if we want to stay and fight?’ there was a smattering of applause. ‘If you are of age, you may stay.’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘what about our things?’ called a girl at the Ravenclaw table. ‘our trunks, our owls?’ ‘We have no time to collect possessions,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The important thing is to get you out of there safely.’

‘where is Professor Snape?’ shouted a girl form the Slytherin table. ‘He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk.’' replied Professor McGonagall, and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. ‘we have already placed protection around the castle,’ Professor McGonagall was saying, ‘but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -’ but her final words were drowned as a different voice echoed throughout the Hall. It was high, cold and clear: there was no telling where it came; it seemed to issue from the walls themselves. Like the monster it had once commanded, it might have lain dormant there for centuries.

‘I know that you are preparing to fight.’ there were screams amongst the students, some of whom clutched each other, looking around in terror for the source of the sound. ‘Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood.’ there was silence in the Hall now, the kind of silence that presses against the eardrums, that seems too huge to be contained by walls. I moved closer to Fred scared of what was about to happen. ‘give me Harry Potter.’ said Voldemort’s voice, ‘and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight.’

The silence swallowed them all again. Every head turned, every eye in the place seemed to have found Harry, to hold him frozen in the glare of thousands of invisible beams. I felt bad for the boy, because that’s what he is, just a boy. Then a figure rose from the Slytherin table and I recognised Pansy Parkinson as she raised a shaking arm and screamed, ‘but he’s there! Potter’s there! Someone grab him!’ Before anyone could speak me and the rest of the Gryffindors moved in front of Harry, facing the Slytherins. I grabbed Fred’s hand tight. Then the Hufflepuffs stood, and, almost at the same moment, the Ravenclaws, all of them with their backs to Harry, all of them looking towards Pansy instead, everyone emerged their wands from beneath their cloaks and from under their sleeves.

‘Thank you, Miss Parkison,’ said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. ‘You will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow. I heard the grinding of benches and then the sound of the Slytherins trooping out on the other side of the Hall. ‘Ravenclaws, follow on!’ cried Professor McGonagall. Slowly the four tables emptied. The Slytherin table was completely deserted, but a number of older Ravenclaws remained seated while their fellows filled out: even more Hufflepuffs stayed behind, and half of Gryffindor remained in their seats, necessitating Professor McGonagall’s descent from the teachers’ platform to chivvy the under-age on their way.

‘Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you, Peakes!’ I saw Harry hurrying over to us at the Gryffindor table. ‘Where are Ron and Hermione?’ ‘Haven’t you found -?’ began Mr Weasley, looking worried. But he broke off as Kingsley had stepped forwards on the raised platform to address those who had remained. ‘We’ve only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers – Ravenclaw, Astronomy and Gryffindor – where they’ll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to wok spells. Meanwhile Remus,’ he indicated Lupin, ‘Arthur’ he pointed to the man who had become a father to me, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, ‘and I will take groups into the grounds. We’ll need somebody to organise defence of the entrances of the passageways into the school -’ ‘- Sounds like a job for us,’ Called my fiancée, indicating himself, George and me, and Kingsley nodded his approval. Fred pulled me closer and George put his arm around my shoulder. ‘All right, leaders up here and we’ll divide up the troops!’ We went over to the raised platform. We decided to divide the passage.

We divided each to a different passage, passages we had used so often during our Hogwarts days. I was worried about splitting up from Fred and George, but I had to put it all away and focus on the fight ahead of me. I rounded another corridor and noticed the first passage on my list. Bill was with me, while Percy was with Fred and Tonks was with George. Bill put a hand on my shoulder. ‘Alright listen up, this is the first passage we are guarding, this one comes out in Hogsmeade in Honey dukes. Watch out for the walls of the passage they aren’t completely stable anymore. Try to stick together, you won’t make it on your own.’ I saw Bill look at his watch and looked at mine. Midnight. I saw bursts of light in the distance and heard a weird, keening scream. The battle had begun.

**Fred pov. Small tiny whiny time skip (because I’m a lazy person).**

I was with a small know of student, including Lee and Hannah Abbott, we were standing beside another empty plinth, whose statue had concealed a secret passageway. We all had our wands drwn and were listening to the concealed hole. ‘nice night for it!’ I shouted as the castle quaked again. Harry sprinted by, he seemed elated and terrified in equal measure. We heard weak voices in the passage way and started firing some curses at the voices. The battle had begun, and I couldn’t wait for it to be over, so I could see Y/n again. ‘Ones this is over, we’ll get married, have many children who I can tell jokes and stories of how me and their mother fought for a better world for them.’ I had to remind myself what I was fighting for, it made it more bearable. Percy nodded at me and gave me a small smile. There were more coming through the passageway than we had anticipated. We were surrounded by death eaters. Me and Percy were backing down both of us duelling masked man. We noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione coming towards us to help. The man that was duelling Percy backed away fast and his hood slipped, and we saw a high forehead and streaked hair - ‘Hello, Minister!’ bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, clearly in awful discomfort. ‘Did I mention I’m resigning?’

‘You’re joking Perce!’ I shouted at my older brother, as the death eater I was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate stunning spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into the form of a sea urchin. I looked at Percy with glee. ‘You actually are joking, Perce... I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were -’ The air exploded. We had grouped together, me, Percy, Ron, Harry and Hermione, the two death eaters at our feet, one stunned, the other transfigured: and in that moment when danger temporarily seemed at bay, the world was rent apart. I flew back and felt a lot of pain. I screamed it hurted so bad, it was agonizing and then out of nothing it stopped and it all went black.

**Small different pov moment (because I need the pain this scene gives me)**

Harry grabbed Hermione’s hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood. ‘No - no – no!’ someone was shouting. ‘No! Fred! No!’ And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred’s eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all his senses must be lying – And then a body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school and cuses flew in at them from the darkness, hitting the wall behind their heads. Percy lay across Fred’s body shielding it from further harm, and when Harry shouted at him to go, he shook his head. Tear tracks streaking the grime coating Ron’s face as he seized his elder borther’s shoulders and pulled but Percy would not budge. The acrumantula were coming and Harry stooped to seize Fred’s body under the armpits, Percy helped him and together they hauled Fred out of the way. They placed him in a niche where a suit of armour had stood earlier. They would pick it up later

**Y/n pov. With a tiny time skip.**

I walked into the great hall. The house tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other’s neck. The injured were being treated up on the platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. I saw Firenze amongst the injured. And the dead lay in a row in the middle of the hall. I saw a small part of the Weasley family standing with the dead. And the world seemed to stop. I didn’t want any of them to die, yet I wished that it was anyone but Fred who was laying there. When I got closer I noticed Molly laying over the person chest, her body was shaking, Arthur was stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks. I had always admired their relationship and hoped that me and Fred would be just like that when we would be married. But the closer I got the more that thought seemed to be just a dream, that would never come true. I saw Bill, Ginny and Percy, and they saw me. Percy looked at me and his eyes alone told me that, my dream would indeed never become true. Bill pushed me towards George, who I now noticed was kneeling next to Fred’s head. I dropped to my knees. Tears rolling down my cheeks. George looked up at me and put an arm around my shoulder. I hugged him, he cried into my shoulder and I cried into his chest. I looked at Fred’s face from under George’s arm. There was a small smile on his face like he had just made a joke. ‘you promised.’ I whispered. ‘You had promised that you would come back.’ I sniffed, Geroge started rubbing circles on my back before looking at me. ‘He promised that we would both get out of this.’ George was still crying. ‘We always joked about growing old, and who would be the better looking one doing so since the triwizard tournament when the aging potion went wrong.’ I nodded. ‘We were going to build a future together, get married, have a family.’ I saw Molly look at us. ‘How am I going to do this on my own.’ ‘You will never be on your own.’ Molly told me, her voice shaking. I nodded and leaned into George again.

_How am I going to raise a child, without Fred? How am I going to raise out child?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the second chapter of Misfortune and Happiness. I wasn’t ready to go over Fred’s dead again, I rather live under the impression that he never died. I tried to stay as true to the deathly hallows as I could for this, so it would be most realistic. I hope you all like it and saty tuned for the next chapter.
> 
> See you all next chapter (I hope)
> 
> ~~Asta


	16. Misfortune or Happiness part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 3 of Misfortune or Happiness. Small piece of the last chapter and then on with this one. Hope you all like it. It is later than I planned, I have been busy with school and my grandmother’s 70th birthday, so I didn’t have much time to write.

**Y/n** **pov** **.**

I walked into the great hall. The house tables were gone, and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's neck. The injured were being treated up on the platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. I saw Firenze amongst the injured. And the dead lay in a row in the middle of the hall. I saw a small part of the Weasley family standing with the dead. And the world seemed to stop. I didn't want any of them to die, yet I wished that it was anyone but Fred who was laying there. When I got closer, I noticed Molly laying over the person chest, her body was shaking, Arthur was stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks. I had always admired their relationship and hoped that me and Fred would be just like that when we would be married. But the closer I got the more that thought seemed to be just a dream, that would never come true. I saw Bill, Ginny and Percy, and they saw me. Percy looked at me and his eyes alone told me that, my dream would indeed never become true. Bill pushed me towards George, who I now noticed was kneeling next to Fred's head. I dropped to my knees. Tears rolling down my cheeks. George looked up at me and put an arm around my shoulder. I hugged him, he cried into my shoulder and I cried into his chest. I looked at Fred's face from under George's arm. There was a small smile on his face like he had just made a joke. 'you promised.' I whispered. 'You had promised that you would come back.' I sniffed, Geroge started rubbing circles on my back before looking at me. 'He promised that we would both get out of this.' George was still crying. 'We always joked about growing old, and who would be the better looking one doing so since the Triwizard tournament when the aging potion went wrong.' I nodded. 'We were going to build a future together, get married, have a family.' I saw Molly look at us. 'How am I going to do this on my own.' 'You will never be on your own.' Molly told me, her voice shaking. I nodded and leaned into George again. 

_How am I going to raise a child, without Fred? How am I going to raise out child?_

**A few weeks later. George** **pov** **.**

I knew Fred would have wanted me to help Y/n but I don’t know how. Fred should be with her. What if I remind her of him, I mean beside the left ear we looked exactly the same. I know something is wrong, she has been acting differently lately. I guess I have as well. The shop hasn’t been opened since Fred and I closed it before the battle. Y/n hasn’t been to work since the battle either. We have been living together, keeping each other alive. I know I’m noting but a burden to her. Drinking myself drunk till I collapse and relying on her to make sure I don’t drink myself to bed. I know she is hurt too. I lost my twin brother and other half. But she did too, she lost her fiancée and other half. I know she is devastated that she lost him and yet she still helps my drunken ass almost every night. I feel bad, I don’t feel like I can face her. Fred wanted to give her the world. But now she is cleaning up after both hers and my world crumbled down.

Mum has been owling us, saying we should come over for lunch or dinner sometime. We rejected every time, saying that we were too busy. Now she has owled us, stating that she would come over and cook us diner. We have no choice, I can’t kick my own mother out of my house. Y/n has been cleaning the house, vanishing all the empty bottles I downed the last few weeks. I believe Y/n has gained a bit a weight, but I guess she eats more instead of doing what I’m doing and getting drunk. 

The bell rang, mum could have apparated inside, so why would she go for the front door. I heard Y/n walk to the door. I took one last like at the mirror I had covered. I picked up the cloak I had put over it and looked at myself in the mirror. ‘’ I hate this, I hate looking like him.’’ I checked if I looked decent enough for my mother. I had bags under my eyes, ‘'I look like I haven’t slept in days.’' It was true, being knocked out because I’m drunk doesn’t count as sleep. My hair was a mess, more than usual. I looked at where my left ear had been, ‘'the only difference between us, huh Freddie boy.’' I bandaged my ear again and covered the mirror again. ‘'Time to go and greet mum.’' I walked into the living room, I rarely had done that without being drunk. I looked around the room, I didn’t see my mum or some of her stuff. I heard a sniff. I looked at the table, Y/n was sitting there with her head in her hands. A package on the table. I didn’t know what to do. 

I have been her best friend since we started school, I was there when she had a crush on my brother, I was there when she was excited because he had asked her out. And now I haven’t been there for her, and I still don’t know how to be there for her. Y/n looked up, her eyes blood shot with bags under her eyes. ‘’What’s wrong Y/n/n?’' She looked up at me, she looked surprised. She wiped her eyes and looked at the package on the table, I walked over to her. She gave me the package, more tears forming in her eyes, I haven’t seen her this upset and vulnerable since she had walked into the great hall. I looked at the package, there was an envelope inside. The envelope came from St. Mungo's. ‘’Could you open it for me, I'm afraid what it will say.’' ‘'what do you mean?’' ‘'I’m pregnant George.’' What did I just hear? ‘'pr-preg-pregnant. With?’' ‘'Fred’s of course, whose else’s.’' I was shocked, my dead brother’s fiancée is pregnant with his child. ‘'When...?’' ‘'Before the battle.’' ‘'Did Fred know?’' she shook her head. ‘'I was going to tell him after the battle.’’ I nodded, she was pregnant but what was with the envelope form St. Mungo’s. ‘'The letter is about how the baby is doing and what the gender is.’' I nodded. ‘'I don’t know if I can do this George, I know I can’t raise a baby on my own.’' Fred has a child, and the mother of his child doesn’t know how to raise it without Fred, he has a kid and he won’t see it grow up. My best friend is pregnant, and she doesn't have the father with her to help her. I’m sure mum will help her, but she can’t live with mum with a baby, she has her work here in diagon ally. ‘'How am I going to do this George.’' I pulled her to me and hugged her. She started sobbing on my chest. ‘'I don’t know, but we are going to do this together.’' She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. ‘'You will help me?’' ‘'Of course, you’re my best friend and Fred would have wanted me to help you.’' I gave her a small smile. She nodded. I wanted her to be happy again, Fred would have wanted her to be happy. ‘'Besides mum would forge me to help you, might as well do it willingly, brings me on mum good side.’’ She laughed it was a small laugh and not her normal bright laugh, but it was a start. She shook her head. ‘'Thank you, George.’' ‘'Don’t worry about it.’' 

She leaned into my chest again, I put my arms around her waist. We needed each other to get through this. ‘'Are you two okay?’' We jumped apart and turned around there was mum looking at us with concern. ‘'I understand that this is hard on you both.’’ I nodded. Mum gave us both a hug. I looked at the letter and gave it back to Y/n. She put it in her pocket and gave me a small smile. Mum went to the kitchen to cook us dinner and Y/n followed her to help. ‘'You sure left a lot of troubles behind Fred.’' I looked at the photo of the three of us on the wall. ‘'Guess I have to clean up after the mess you made again.’' ‘'George will you set the table?’' ‘'Of course mum. Have to make sure the ladies don’t do all the work do I.’' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the third chapter, I hope you all liked it. I have some troubles with the next chapter as I don’t know much about pregnancies and stuff so I will have to look up some stuff I will try to get it done as fast as possible.


	17. Misfortune or Happiness part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth chapter of misfortune or happiness. I'm not sure how many parts it will have. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I really don't know anything about pregnancy and with school becoming more and more work I just haven't found any time to properly write this chapter.

**George pov.**

Y/n was now 4 months along. Mom made sure that the flat got babyproofed. Y/n has been my best friend for years and now we've come so far. Mom says Y/n is starting to show a bit. They went to a healer for a check up yesterday. I stayed back I wasn't sure what to do with it. "Fred should have gone with her."

Y/n has been telling me to open the shop up again. She keeps saying that I shouldn't give up on Fred's dream, on my own dream. She's right. She has been supporting me, even if she has a lot of problems on her own. I know she isn't sure what to do with the baby. At one side she loves it, knowing that it's a part of Fred, on the other side she said yesterday that she would have wanted Fred to help her, to be with her and help her raise the baby.

I hate the fact that I can't do much for her, that she is helping me, while I should be helping her. Mom has been helping Y/n more than I have and me and Y/n live together here, yet I haven't been able to help her properly. Mom had informed her all about the pregnancy check up and I had stayed away from it and told her I wouldn't come along. She said that she understood.

I turned around at the sound of the door opening. Y/n walked in. "Morning" she looked up and smiled at me. "Good morning George, you made breakfast?" I nodded, proud that I had woken up before her to make her breakfast. She smiled that sweet smile, a smile that was always on her face when she was with Fred. "What are you thinking about?" "Huh, oh, nothing, don't worry about it." I filled two glasses with pumpkin juice and put them on the table. "How did the check go?" We sat down. "It went well, the healer gave me a pregnancy check potion and said that it would change colour and that the colours would tell us how the baby was doing. She said it was growing well." I nodded "that's good." "She also said that if we came back next month she would be able to tell the gender." "What do you want?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "I hadn't thought about that yet." I tought about a conversation that I had with Fred about starting our own family.

_It was the day after Fred and Y/n had told the family about the engagement. "Hey Fred, what if Y/n would be pregnant?" "I would be incredibly happy." "The terror of a little you running around." "It would be alike Y/n, smart, kind." I nodded, he was smiling like an idiot. Most likely imagining a lofe with Y/n ans some kids. "What would you prefer? Boy or girl?" "I think I would be happy either way, we will get more anyway." "Oh, really?" "Yes at least 3 children." I nodded two or three would be enough. Living in a family of seven children was fun and all, but it could get a little too much sometimes. "What would you prefer your first born to be than?" "I think I would like a son." "A successor of the name, a follower of our pranking legacy?" Fred nodded again. "An heir to our pranking throne." We both were laughing. "I wouldn't mind if my first born would be a girl. Whatever it be as long as Y/n is the mother it will be perfect." And there was his love sick smile again. "So if possible you would prefer a son to take over the pranking legacy, but a girl would be fine too?" "Yeah, what about you Georgie?" I smirked at him. "First would have to find someone that looks at me like Y/n looks at you, and then I will see what the future holds"_

_"_ Fred told me he would prefer a boy as his first born." She looked up at me surprised. "When did he told you that?" "After you guys told the family about the engagement. We talked about starting a family." "What else did he say?" I smiled. "He wanted at least three children, whatever you would give him. He wouldn't mind either gender. But he had the tought his first born could continue his pranking legacy. We talked about it for quite some time, came to the conclusion that he prefered his first born to be a son, but would be happy with a daughter too." She smiled at me, her hand on her small baby bump. "I think I would like a boy too." My smile dropped. "What if he looked just like Fred." Her smile dropped too. "I thought about that too, I'm also afraid what to tell him if he grows up without a father. If I can raise him properly." She looked down. "Hey, you will be an excellent mother." I thought of a way to get her to smile again. "Fred told me something else. He said that the kid would be lucky to be half as brilliant as his mother. That he would be happy if the kid took after you rather than him." She looked at me, her eyes watery. "Did he really, or did you make that up to make me feel better?" I smirked." He really did. Said that it would be a terror like him but rather be as kind and smart and loving as his mother." This got her to smile. "He will truly be lucky with a mother like you Y/n. You're my best friend, have been since we met, I just know that you will be an excellent mom." "Thank you George." There it was that happy smile, that smile that I hadn't seen in a while, a smile only Fred could put on her face. "Besides I will make sure he will be able to continue our pranking legacy." She laughed at that. "You're sticking around to help me raise it, so that it can become just as much of a pranking terror as you and Fred were." I nodded. "Absolutely, I hope you didn't think I would leave you on your own." She shook her head. "Never."

"Hey George, would you like to be this kid's godfather?" "Want me to be both his uncle and godfather?" "Technical you won't be his uncle." "Why not?" "I'm not a Weasley." "Of course you're a Weasley." "Not by law, I never got to marry Fred, I never officially became a Weasley." Right, they never go married. "I would love to be his godfather." She smiled. "Thank you." "No, thank you, Y/n."

**A month past**

A month had passed. Y/n would go to the healer again today, to find out the definitive gender Of her child. She was hopping for a boy. I had made breakfast for her today. I was really proud of the pancakes I had made, knowing that those are her favorite. "George?" "Yes?" "You made breakfast?" I smirked proudly while putting the plate of pancakes in front of her. "Yup, hope you like it. How late do you have to be with the healer?" "In an hour" she took a bite of the pancakes. "Mmh these are really good, thank you George." "Not a problem." "Will you come with me to the healer today." "Yup, closed the shop for the morning. I will open it in the afternoon today." She nodded while she kept eating. She didn't want to bother mom too much.

We finished our breakfast and I tried to make her laugh, I had succeeded a few times. We left by floo because apparently pregnant woman aren't allowed to apparate, but they are allowed to use the floo network. We arrived at st.mungos, I followed Y/n, since she seemed to know where we had to go. We walked into a room with a lot of potions on the table at the wall and a single bed on the other side of the room. There was a young woman looking at the potions.

"Good morning miss Fadela." The woman that apparently was miss Fadela turned around and smiled at us. "Good morning miss Y/l/n and you must be the father. I'm miss Fadela I have been checking up on your wife's pregnancy." She strechted her hand out to me. I shook it while trying to explain the situation. "I'm the father's twin brother, George Wealsey." "Oh my excuses mister Weasley." Y/n looked sad at the mention of Fred. "I'm with her today because my twins a twat. I'm the better twin anyway. Wouldn't you agree Y/n?" She gave me a small smile, that will have to do for now.

"We're here to find out the gender right? How does that work?" Miss Fadela nodded and gestures at the bed. Y/n walked over and pulled her shirt over her head. I quickly turned around, so I wouldn't see my dead brother's fiancée's naked body. "I'm not naked George, I'm still wearing a bra." "Right" I carefully turned around, Y/n had been having some sort of mood swings lately. One moment she would tell me it's alright and the next something would go for my head because it wasn't alright after all. When I turned around miss Fadela was rubbing something over Y/n stomach it started to change colour. After the colour changed miss Fadela put the stuff in a bottle and strted shaking it. "The changing colours tell me how the baby is doing. Right now it's telling me that the baby is doing fine, that it will have magical abilities. And now if I add this I should now be able to see the colour change to what the gender is. If you see blue appear it means it's a boy if you see pink it will be a girl." I nodded and looked I was praying Merlin that it would be a boy, Fred would have liked that. "I see blue" Y/n said. She pointed her finger at a small blue spot that had just appeared, and was spreding. "Congratulations, it will be a boy. I can now tell that it will have it's father hair colour, I can say by the small ginger spot that is slightly visiable at the top. I looked more carefully at the potiim, there was indeed a colour alike mine and Fred's hair above it. Y/n seemed happy, she was smiling brightly. Miss Fadela cleaned her stomach and Y/n put her shirt back on and we left.

When we were back home, Y/n hugged me. I heard her whisper softly. "It's a boy. A boy like Fred wanted, with his hair." I smiled and stroked her hair. "It's gonna look like his amazing godfather. " Y/n giggled at that. " let's hope that will be the only thing. By Merlin's beard if he takes completely after you and Fred." I smirked. "If it did that it would be an amazing, prince to the pranking throne. But let's hope he takes your brain and heart." She nodded against my chest. "Thank you." I wasn't sure what she was thanking me for but it didn't matter. She pulled away. "Shall we open the shop than." "We?" "Yes we." I shook my head. "If mom finds out I made you work at the shop she would kill me." "But you didn't make me work." "Mom won't care about that, and you know it." "That what she doesn't know, won't hurt her." "But it will hurt me" "too bad." I shook my head again. "And I was a bad influence." "I'm like this because of Fred and you and you know it." "Of course, but mostly because of Fred." She was already walking down the stairs to the shop. I closed the door behind me.

_What have I gotten myself into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the fourth chapter, I wanted to publish this yesterday but because I'm in Paris this week because of school, I didn't get to publish it yesterday. I hope you all liked this chapter.   
> See you next chapter  
> ~~Asta


	18. The life of Anastasia Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey my readers. This is a chapter about the life story of Anastasia Black, a character I created myself. I have a plan in mind for the next few chapters. They will be part of a multi chapter fic. It will be about Fred and George Weasley and I hope you will all like it. I'm working on that and I would like some request that I can do in the meantime. I will make a chapter in which I will put some stuff for request and if you want to request a story, either leave a comment with the info or message me privately. I promise I will do them as fast as I can. Anyway here is the life story of Anastasia Black.

Anastasia was born on 20 October 1977. She came earlier than expected as she should be born on 20 November 1977. Anastasia's mother died during child birth, her mother was barely a year out of Hogwarts. Having gone to Hogwarts from 1 Sept 1970 till 30th June 1977. Her father had attended Hogwarts from 1 Sept 1971 till 30th June1978. The hospital searched for relatives of the baby girl. They found out that her father was still in Hogwarts and couldn't take care of her. Her mother's parents were already dead. They contacted Hogwarts to ask for relatives of her father Sirius Black. Professor McGonagall send an owl to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter informing them of the situation.

Fleamont and Euphemia went to the hospital to pick the little girl up. The doctor unformed them of the name the mother had given her child and how she had said that her father should chose her middle name. Euphemia decided to not tell Sirius about his daughter till he came back home for the Christmas holidays, so that it wouldn't disturb his 'studies'. They loved the little girl and took good care of her and when James and Sirius came back for the holidays to see their mother holding a little baby, they were more than shocked. Euphemia informed Sirius that this was his child and that the mother had died during childbirth. Sirius didn't know what to do with this information. Euphemia taught him and James how to take care of her and at the end of the holidays Sirius couldn't wait to see her again.

He decided to give Anastasia the middle name of his mother. The mother who had been a mother to him. And she was now Anastasia Euphemia Black. Sirius had his own apartment and decided that he would babyproof it, so he and his daughter could live together. All the marauders loved the little girl and took turns taking care of her when they had to go on missions for the Orde of the Phoenix. Sirius had made both James and Remus her godfather's as he wanted to be sure that his little girl would be in good hands if anything were to happen to him during the war.

When Euphemia and Fleamont died of dragon pox in July 1979, both James and Sirius were devastated. Sirius tried to pull true for his daughter and James was cheered up by his wife. Shortly after the passing of Fleamont and Euphemia, Lily found out she was pregnant. The soon to be parents were both worried and happy with the news. And James and Sirius started planning play dates for both their children. When harry was born on 30 July 1980, Anastasia was only 2 years old, but she liked the baby a lot. James and Lily died on the 31 of October 1981 and Sirius was arrested shortly after. While Anastasia was only 4 years old.  
Anastasia was forged to life with her grandmother Walburga against the protests of her only godfather left, Remus Lupin.

Her grandmother Walburga was hospitalized shortly after she took Anastasia in. But she refused to put her granddaughter up for adoption, saying that she was a Black and should grow up being taught as one. Walburga died in 1985, when Anastasia was 7.  
Remus Lupin wasn't allowed to take her in, and they were looking for relatives that could take care of her. In the end it was decided that either Narcissa or Andromeda would have to take her in. As there were no other relatives left. The two sisters argued who would take care of her, in the end, it was decided that both Narcissa and Andromeda would take turns in looking after her. Remus objected saying that his young goddaughter shouldn't have to switch houses every day. And when Anastasia was old enough, they decided that she would live in the mansion that belonged to the House of Black, the childhood home of both Narcissa and Andromeda. Both women would visit her often. The house elves would look after her in between, she would be taught the ways of the ancient and noble house of Black. And Remus would visit her whenever he could.

Anastasia is a tall, well-built, gorgeous woman with fair skin, long wavy, lustrous black hair, which sometimes appeared light in the sun, striking grey eyes and an air of ''casual elegance''. All of which are attributes passed down in the family. She is a true-hearted and brave girl, she is witty and talented but also a bit arrogant and quite a mischievous troublemaker. She has a great sense of humour and she is loyal to her friends and family. She can be reckless and immature, but when it comes to it, she takes responsibility. She can have an explosive temper when she is angered, a trait she shares with Walburga, Bellatrix and her father

The mansion was near Ottery St Catchpole. And Anastasia met the Weasley family when she went out on her own when she was 10 years old in 1988. She made quick friends with George and Fred. Fred and George nicknamed her Asta as Anastasia had started to hate the nickname Ana that her grandmother, Walburga had used for her.  
Anastasia (20 Oct 1977) turned 11 in 1988. And she started to attend Hogwarts in 1989 with Fred and George. They found the Marauders map in that same year. They nicked it from Filch his office after he had called them there because they had put off dungbombs in the corridors. He left them alone for five minutes but that was more than enough time for the three of them to look through his drawer with real dangerous stuff. They found an old folded piece of parkement and wondered what it was when they heard Filch come. They quickly closed the drawer and hid the parkement and sat down on their chairs acting like nothing had happened.

When they started their 3rd year at Hogwarts in 1991, Ron, Hermione and Harry start their first year at Hogwarts. Asta remembered Harry but headmaster Dumbledore forbade her from telling him anything, about her father and his parents. And she had to pretend they were just friends and that she didn't felt like they were family. At the end of their third year, Asta and George started dating.

Sirius escaped Azkaban in 1993. And Asta starts her 5th year at Hogwarts on 1 September 1993. And she is made a prefect making her godfather proud, Remus saying that he was glad she wasn't following in her father's footsteps. Asta and Remus bonded at lot at the beginning of the school year.  
When Harry found out what Sirius had supposedly done, he got mad at Asta. He knew that her last name was Black and when he asked her about it, she admitted that she and Sirius were indeed family. And that he was her father. At the end of Asta's fifth year and Harry's third, Asta told Harry the truth.

Asta got a letter from Sirius, in which he said how much he missed his little girl and how proud he was. He said that they would be together after this was all over. Asta looked forward to when she would she her father again. Asta visited the quidditch world cup with the Weasley's. As Asta was one of the Gryffindor chasers, she loved quidditch, so George invited her over. They started their sixed year at Hogwarts and the three-wizard tournament was announced, she and the twins became excited about entering until Headmaster Dumbledore Stated that you had to be of age to enter. He said that you could enter yourself in the tournament around Halloween which caused Asta to smirk as she would become of age on the 20th of October and Halloween was on the 31st of October. The twins started begging her to put their names in as well, but Dumbledore warned them not to do it. When the champions were announced, Asta was slightly disappointed that she wasn't chosen but was excited to see what would happen.

Asta was now that she was of age allowed to take the position of the house of Black in the Wizengamot. This gave her new power and responsibility, but she could handle it. She was informed of the tasks but wasn't allowed to tell anyone what they were.

When Professor McGonagall announced that there would be a ball all the girls got excited and started talking about dates and dresses. Anastasia had grown up with her grandmother Walburga and aunt Narcissa teaching her how to dance and to wear proper dresses, so she wasn't excited to go shopping or to have to practice dancing. But she was excited that the ball was with a date. She was curious how George would ask her. When George asked Asta to the Yuleball as his date he used fireworks, he and his brother had started inventing them both they weren't perfect yet and the question was unclear. George apologized and asked her if she would be his date. She of course answered yes. They had a great night. She sent pictures of the ball, to both Sirius and Remus.

After they finished their sixth year, they tried to join the Orde of the Phoenix, being of age.  
Anastasia finally saw Sirius again. They had a sweet moment together and Asta showed him a picture book she had kept during her Hogwarts years. Sirius felt bad about not being able to be part of her life for so long. He promised that he would be there for the rest if her life, taking part in the important moments in her life. She told him that she was glad to have him back and properly introduced him to her boyfriend of 3 years. George and Sirius got along just fine.

Asta last year at Hogwarts started in 1995. Half way through their last year Fred and George leave to open their joke shop. Asta is proud of George, she stays behind at Hogwarts with Lee to finish her studies. She went with Harry to the ministry and helped them fight the death eaters, she saw how Bellatrix fired a spell at Sirius. She saw Sirius fall through the veil to never return she was incredibly sad but managed to apparated out of the ministry. After the ministry had made a public announcement that Voldemort was indeed back, they apologized to Dumbledore and called together the Wizengamot. George didn't want Asta to go at all, let alone all on her own. But she went anyway. Sirius was cleared of all his crimes, but he couldn't enjoy being a free man.

Anastasia uses some of the family fortune to open a breading habit for endangered creatures and animals of both the muggle and the wizarding world. It becomes a success. Some muggle asks her to breed their horses and the dragon sanctuary in Scotland asks her to help them with breeding their dragons.

George and Anastasia are both very busy, but they want to live together to spend more time together. As Asta owns the Black mansion and George and Fred live in the apartment above their shop they hardly see each other. They discuss where to live as Anastasia has all that she needs for 'The Breeding of Black' in her mansion, and George must be there for the shop now that it just opened. They decided that they would put a floo-network straight from the Black mansion to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George is soon finds his place in the Black mansion and Fred joins them to live there, since the mansion is big enough.

George proposes to Anastasia on valentine's day 1997. He has taken her on a fancy date and at the end when they're standing in the garden in front of the mansion, George gets down on one knee and tells her how she is his everything and how nothing would make him happier than being able to call her his wife. She said that she would love nothing more than to be his wife and for him to be her husband. Remus was overjoyed that his goddaughter was getting married to the love of her live. Molly was worried that George was rushing things because of the war but she knew that Anastasia would be perfect for her son as they had been together in a relationship for years.

They were discussing about last names. Anastasia was the last Black of the long line of Blacks. George said that Asta should keep her last name. And Asta said that George should keep his. Anastasia did have some pride in her last name and knew she would miss it, but she didn't want George to give up his family name as she knew how much he loved his family. In the end they decided to both have both names. Then they had to decided which name first. They let someone else decided. Fred said that Black-Weasley sounded much better than Weasley-Black. So, they decided to become Anastasia and George Black-Weasley when they were married.

They wanted to have a small wedding, but Molly was having none of it. Asta put in the argument that Bill and Fleur would get married at the burrow on the 1st of August and that she and George could have a small wedding before that in the Black mansion so that Bill and Fleur could have their special day in the Burrow. But Molly refused saying that they would have to wait till Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were out of school so that they could attend the wedding. In the end Molly got her way after Fleur said that she wouldn't mind sharing her wedding day with George and Anastasia and that they could simply marry on the same day to spare trouble.

They had to evacuate Harry from his relative's home on 27th of July. Asta wanted to help but George told her to stay home. He didn't want her anywhere near possible death eaters or worse her aunt Bellatrix. So Asta stayed at the burrow with Molly and Ginny preparing for when the others would arrive. When they got back George was injured. A death eater had blast his left ear off. Asta had tried to heal up his wound as best as she could but he would now forever have a hole were his ear was supposed to be. George was worried hat she would think of him, but she reassured him that she still loved him the same maybe even more.

They marry on the 1st of August 1997 and they become Anastasia and George Black-Weasley. Remus walks Anastasia down the aisle and he has never been so happy in a long time. Remus marries Tonks in 1997. Asta is incredibly happy for her godfather and says he deserves to live happy life. Remus and Tonks have a son, who was born in April 1998. They made both Harry and Anastasia the godparents. Asta loves Teddy.

Asta finds out she is pregnant on the first of April 1998. George thinks it's a joke at first but later comes around and is incredibly happy to start a family with her and says that this is the best birthday gift he ever got. Fred agrees with him and thinks it's amazing that he will become an uncle and tells Anastasia that she would be the most awesome person ever if she named her first son after him. When Remus hears that she is pregnant, he is so happy for his goddaughter.

The Battle of Hogwarts takes place 2 May 1998. Asta joins George and Fred against their protest that she should stay home in the save mansion to protect the precious cargo. She refuses saying that she is barely a month along and that she won't wait at home worrying about whether her husband and favourite brother in law survive or not. Saying that stress is bad for the cargo too. The battle progresses, Fred and Anastasia had lost George and Bill and were now fighting alongside Percy. When the wall exploded, Asta was pushed out of the way by Fred. Both Percy and Asta were frantically looking for Fred's body hoping that he was still alive, but he wasn't. Asta feels bad and Percy comforts her saying that it isn't her fault. They go to what is left of the great hall and are immediately surrounded by the Weasley family. George doesn't take Fred's dead very well but does manage to say that he could never blame Anastasia and that it wasn't her fault. Anastasia starts walking around and sees her godfather and his wife dead as well. She is incredibly said as she had lost a lot of important people in her life now.

Fred got what he wanted as Anastasia and George's first-born son was named after him and Asta's father. Frederic Sirius Black-Weasley is born in December 1998. He has fair skin, medium, lustrous black hair and has the striking grey eyes form his mother. He has a great sense of humor and is loyal to his friends and family. He has an air of ''casual elegance'' surrounding him. He is brave and reckless and a little bit arrogant. He has pride in the fact that he has Black Blood. (Being part of the noble and most ancient house of Black). He is confident in his looks and is quite a flirt. He loves to pull jokes but becomes the first prefect in the family. He just like his mother can have a temper when it comes to it. He joins the quidditch team and becomes a beater, his father is incredibly proud of that. He later becomes quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team

In August 2001 Asta gave birth to a pair of girls, Alexia Molly Black-Weasley and Syria Minerva Black-Weasley are the now famous Black-Weasley twins. They both looked like their mother with fair skin but with long wavy, lustrous ginger hair and brown eyes. Both having freckles form their father and they both like to play pranks with him. Neither of them became prefect. They did join the Quidditch team as chaser but stopped after a few years. They just like their older brother have a great sense of humor, a loyalty towards their friends and family and have the air of ''casual elegance'' surrounding them. The twins are the most like their father, pulling a lot of pranks and always getting into trouble. They are reckless and immature. They too have a temper, that seems to run in the family. The sorting hat had considered putting them in Slytherin but decided that they lacked a certain ambition to do so. They were put into Gryffindor. Their father had told them to formally introduce themselves to the headmistress. They did as told and the following morning, Anastasia and George had gotten an owl form the headmistress.

And in April 2003 the last addition to the Black-Weasley family is born. Remus Hagrid Black-Weasley has black hair, much to his mother's pleasure and he has brown eyes like his father. Remus is out the four of them the most responsible one, he is witty and very talented. He becomes a prefect and a headboy. Remus also joins the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser, just like his mother and his twin sister but he stays on the team during all his Hogwarts years. He just like his brother can have an explosive temper when he is angered. But you can only anger him when you insult his family or bully his friends. The sorting hat had considered putting him in Ravenclaw but decided that Gryffindor suited him better. Remus was really happy when she introduced her youngest son to him, feeling honored that she had named one of her children after her. When Remus Hagrid Black-Weasley attended Hogwarts, his mother told him to visit the care for magical creature teacher and introduce himself formally to him. She told his older brother to catch Hagrid's reaction on camera. Both boys didn't question it and went along with it. Hagrid cried when Remus formally introduced himself. Saying how glad and honoured he was that his mother had named him after him. Saying that his mother was one of his few exam students and that she was the best student he had ever had.

** And they lived happily ever after. **


	19. Battle of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic about the remembering of the battle of Hogwarts and the wars leading up to it. It‘ written from the point of view of The daughter of Sirius Black who was born on the 20th of October 1977. This takes place today, on the second of May 2019. Read at your own risk. I only wrote this for myself. I couldn‘t get it out of my head.

Today was a day many hated to remember, but here at Hogwarts we remembered it and honored every one who fought and died during that awful war, during that awful battle. I‘m talking about the battle of Hogwarts, the battle that took place on the second of May 1998. On the second of May all students of Hogwarts, no matter the house, no matter the year, would be taught about that battle and the war that came before it. I am a professor at Hogwarts. I started after they restored the mighty castle. I became a professor because professor, now headmistress McGonagall requested me to become the new defense against the dark arts professor. I had lost a lot during both wars, my uncle and aunt during the first war, my father during the second and during the battle I had lost my godfather and fiancee.

On the second of May all classes were dismissed, all the students were gathered in the great hall for lunch and would stay after that, only the students who headmistress McGonagall had dismissed didn‘t have to stay. The students would be told about the battle and those who fought and those who died, they would be told about the war that had let to the war. Headmistress McGonagall had asked me to tell the story to the students as I had been in both wars. Even if I had been very young during the first war, I was only four when Voldemort had gone into hiding. I didn‘t prepare for it, there was no use in preparing.

I was sitting at the teachers' table, I couldn‘t eat. I watched the students, they knew what would come, and I noticed how those who had been old enough to be a part of it weren‘t eating either. Headmistress McGonagall stood up and got the attention. I looked at the teachers' table none of us had eaten. McGonagall told them what would happen, what would be told, and what would be expected from them during it. She called me over and I stood in front of the students.

“I will not lie, I‘m not going to make it any better than it was, I won‘t make one person the hero, because there was no hero, there were many who were responsible for the downfall of Voldemort, get used to hearing his name because you will hear it a lot in the coming hour or so.’’

I looked around the great hall before taking a deep breath.

’’It started a few years before the person all of you see as the hero was born. It had already started before I was born. Voldemort started small, getting followers, scaring people. Not many saw him as a thread in the beginning, just another wizard who wanted to rule, there had been many and not many of them succeeded, why would he? That was clearly a mistake. Like many mistakes that would come after that. Voldemort became a thread because we made mistakes. Hogwarts was untouched by Voldemort gaining power, and the students who would be sent out in the world were a war was rising weren‘t informed of that rising war. But why would they everyone knew what was going on, people were turning, got killed or were hiding. I remember being told that the seventh years weren‘t looking forward to leaving, knowing that they would be thrown into war, and I know that many teachers regret not preparing the student better, blaming themselves for those who were killed during the first war. But what could they do? The first war took more lives than the second. Voldemort didn‘t hold back, he thought he was unstoppable, and he seemed to be. The first order of the phoenix was created to put a stop to Voldemort and his growing army of death eaters. The order was created in many joined that order,[ Caradoc Dearborn who Disappeared during the height of the ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Caradoc_Dearborn)[First Wizarding War](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/First_Wizarding_War); his body was never found, but he was presumed dead. [Benjy Fenwick who Murdered/mutilated during the ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Benjy_Fenwick)[First Wizarding War](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/First_Wizarding_War). [Edgar Bones who Murdered by ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Edgar_Bones)[Death Eaters](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Eaters) during the [First Wizarding War](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/First_Wizarding_War) along with his [wife](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Edgar_Bones%27_wife) and [children](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Edgar_Bones%27_children). [Dorcas Meadowes](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dorcas_Meadowes) who was Murdered by Lord Voldemort in the [First Wizarding War](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/First_Wizarding_War).Fabian and Gideon Prewett who Fought and were murdered in the [First Wizarding War](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/First_Wizarding_War) by five [Death Eaters](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Eaters), including [Antonin Dolohov](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Antonin_Dolohov). Alice and Frank Longbottom who Fought in the [First Wizarding War](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/First_Wizarding_War); were tortured into insanity using the [Cruciatus Curse](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Cruciatus_Curse) by [Barty Crouch Jr](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bartemius_Crouch_Junior), [Rodolphus](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Rodolphus_Lestrange), [Rabastan](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Rabastan_Lestrange) and [Bellatrix Lestrange](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bellatrix_Lestrange) at the end of the conflict. [Marlene McKinnon who was Murdered along with her ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Marlene_McKinnon)[family](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/McKinnon_family) in the [First Wizarding War](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/First_Wizarding_War) by Death Eaters, including [Travers](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Travers). And James and Lily Potter fought in the first war and were forged to go into hiding because of the prophecy that could have been about their son. The prophecy could go about two people and Voldemort choose Harry James Potter. They died protecting him. At the time Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore were also part of the first order of the phoenix. As many of you know, I‘m the daughter of Sirius Black. I was around when he joined the order, I have been babysat by many of the members. My father was first assigned to be the secret keeper of the Potters, but my aunt kept on pointing out that it would be too dangerous for me. At the time my godfather Remus Lupin was out on a mission, he had to convince the werewolfs not to join Voldemort. My father suggested making Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper instead. And I was there I had sneaked out of my room to hear and see what they were doing. Peter betrayed the Potters, he spied for Voldemort and didn‘t mind selling out his best friends since the train ride to Hogwarts before their first year. The Potters died, Peter went into hiding and my father was arrested. I was found by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange who took care of me till her own inpresement. Notning happened for years. Until the son of my uncle and aunt, Harry Potter started his first year at Hogwarts. Voldemort tried for years to get back to power. And he finally succeeded in Harry‘s fourth year, in my sixth year. After his return the second order of the phoenix was created. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Headmistress McGonagall herself, Severus Snape, Nymphadore Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Our own Rebeus Hagrid, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Alaster Moody, our minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Flecher and Dadulus Diggle all joined the second order of the phoenix. I was not allowed to join till after I graduated. And I soon as I was out of Hogwarts I joined the order together with Fred and George Weasley. Harry has a thing to get himself into trouble, a lot of trouble. At the battle in the ministry were Voldemort first showed himself to public since 1981. Sirius Black died during that battle. It didn‘t take long after that for voldemort to make a shot at power. Many died, went into hiding, turned sides. We had some spies in Voldemorts rankes during the first war, like Regulus Black, my uncle was a death eater, who turned against Voldemort, and found out about his horcruxes and went to find and destroy them, He died after he found the first horcrux. This time we had Severus Snape, I can‘t help but remember him as my awful potions teacher, he was mean to his students, he scared many. But no one could deny that he was a master potions brewer. He used to be in love with Lily Evans now Potter. He had pushed her away by choosing the wrong side, but when she was in danger he switched sides. He was part of Albus Dumbeldore‘s amazing plan to bring Voldemort to his downfall. Severus Snape died at the hand of Voldemort himself, but it was too late, at that point everything was into place and Voldemort really didn‘t stand a change anymore. Harry, Ron and Hermoine had went out to hunt the horcruxes and succeeded, they found many of the horcruxes but had to return to Hogwarts for the last. It was troublesome because Hogwarts was being run by deatheaters. When they returned was really the start of the battle of Hogwarts.’’

I looked around the hall, I couldn‘t help but see it, the new pieces, the old pieces I could still see the bodies laying on the floor, the blood on the walls. I took a deep breath, I hadn‘t noticed that Neville had stood up, he walked over to me and handed me a class of pumpkin juice, I downed the class and handed it back to him with a smile. He went back to his place on the table.

” We were all rounded up, the order, and the professors were thinking of a plan, and all who were underage were escorted out, while death eaters rounded up around Hogwarts. We were told to fight for our lives, for our freedom, but most importantly to fight for your future. And we did, not once did I doubt my decision. So what if I was pregnant, so what if I could die, I would not sit back and not fight. I was a Black soon to be a Weasley, and it just wasn‘t in my blood not to fight for what I believed. We started good, moral was high, we had hope, but the more death eaters entered the more the mood got worse. We fought for a long time. I don‘t remember all the death eaters I have killed. I don‘t know how many curses, hexes and jinxes I have fired that day. And I don‘t care. When we were given a break, we rounded up the wounded and the death. Most of us were hurt, I think all of us were. And the moment we entered this hall again, nothing could ever change or erase that moment. The smell of blood and death. You could see the war everywhere, the pain, emotionally and physically. Many had died already, we had already lost many people, and it was heartbreaking. But it wasn‘t over yet, Harry got killed because he had to die in order for Voldemort to die. After he died, there was only one horcrux left, Nigini, Harry didn‘t completely die. Nigini was Killed by none other than our own herbology professor, Neville Longbottom. After that Voldemort battled Harry one last time. Voldemort was using the elder wand, one of the three deathly hallows, but wands only work for the right owner and when Voldemort tried to use Avada Kedavra on Harry, the spell reflected and Voldemort killed himself. And that was the end of the war, but we had lost to many lives. On our side we had lost, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, my fiancee, Remus Lupin, my godfather, Nymphadore Tonks, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown and fifty others. On the other side there were a lot of death too, under which we have, Bellatrix Lestrange who was killed by none other than Molly Weasley. Vincent Crabbe who accidently killed himself with fiendfyre. many snatchers and giants. And even more death eaters.’’

All the students were completely silent, all of them listening, all interested, all full of sorrow.

’’Hogwarts was in ruins, in ashes, the quidditch pit was completely burned to the ground, many walls had collapsed. But we rebuilt it, I‘m glad they kept most of it the same. I didn‘t help with the rebuilt myself, I was busy giving birth to Fred Sirius Black II, and with helping others cope with their losses. I was surprised when I was asked to teach here, I didn‘t want to at first, afraid that all I could see when entering the great hall would be all the death people, but I don‘t. And I‘m glad to be teaching, and I‘m glad I was allowed to tell you all about what had happened that day. Glad I still can, and that you all still listen to it, even if it has been so long ago. It‘ been 21 years since the battle, and people still think about it, I know my husband still does, he is most likely sitting in the apartment above the shop with Fred thinking about what happened and telling him the stories, while our other kids are here, listening to me telling you all.’’

I bowed and went to sit back down, when I was almost tackled by three students wearing red robes. Two seventh years and a fifth year who had heard this story since they were born. My children. I hugged them; they knew how I got because of this.

Every year, I would tell them all this story, each year they all listened, and at the end, there was silence, students stayed seated, they started talking amongst themselves, each year I still missed them, but if i think about why they died, I can‘t help but be happy, the future that’s what we were fighting for and they may not get to see it, but that was fine. I was happily married had gotten three more children, and lived life, like they had wanted me to. I wouldn‘t change much if I got the change, sure I missed them, but the future was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because today the battle of Hogwarts has been 21 years ago, today is the second of May 2019. Today, Voldemort was defeated ones and for all. We lost many today and in the wars leading up to this moment. I wanted to stand still by this, by writing this fic. You don‘t have to like our enjoy it. You don‘t have to read it. This was simply for myself, and I decided to share this.


	20. Talbott x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be a ravenclaw reader, it's a few weeks after the Obliviate lessons with Professor Flitwick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey readers, this will be my second request. I took me way to long to write this. Even if it was already in my idea book. School has been keeping me busy as has my personal life. Any way this has been requested by ModestLeviathan. (on wattpad)  
> I hope you like this.  
> this will be a ravenclaw reader, it's a few weeks after the Obliviate lessons with Professor Flitwick.

**Y/n pov. The obliviate lesson.**

‘’Thanks for agreeing to meet with us Professor Flitwick. We were hoping you could help us with a tricky charm" I smiled a sweet and hopeful smile at Professor Flitwick. ‘’Of course, miss L/n! It’s so encouraging to see students eager to further their education outside of class.’’ He looked proudly at us, I suppose as the head of our house, he would be more than happy to help us. ‘’I’d be happy to help with whatever you’d like to learn.’’ I smirked. ‘’Great, because we were hoping you could teach us the Memory Charm, Obliviate.’’ Talbott was smirking. Professor Flitwick seemed to think about it for a second. ‘’I’d be happy to help with whatever you’d like to learn BUT that!’’ He turned his attention to Talbott only. ‘’Are you sure you’re not interested in learning the lessons you missed during your absences, Mr. Winger?’’ I decided to distract him, so I started pleading with him. ‘’Please professor Flitwick. We understand it’s not a spell to be taken lightly, but we feel we’re ready.’’ Professor Flitwick still looked unsure, ‘’I assume you have a good reason as to why I should teach you Obliviate.’’ I nodded. ‘’We want to get ahead in our studies.’’ That should work. ‘’Talbott and I have been reading ahead and came across the Memory Charm while studying. We know it‘s not taught in our year, but we were hoping to get ahead in our studies.’’ That seemed to have done the trick. ’’you‘re correct, I don‘t typically teach such a complex and serious spell to students at your level. However, with the exception of Mr. Winger‘s string of absences lately, you‘ve both proven yourself to be exceptional students, and I do admire your pursuit of extra learning.’’ He nodded. ’’Very well, Miss (L/n), Mr. Winger, I‘ll teach you the Memory Charm Obliviate.’’  
  
  
  
’’Thanks for teaching us Obliviate Professor.’’ I smiled sweetly at him. ’’I trust I don‘t need tp remind you that the Memory Charm can be dangerous. A crucial part of learning Obliviate is recognising when and when not to use it.’’ I nodded. ’’Of course, professor, we understand.’’ Talbott seemed in thought for a moment. ’’We won‘t misuse it.” Talbott turned to look at me. ’’Maybe you should try casting Obliviate on someone, so professor Flitwick can make sure you‘re doing it right?’’ Professor Flitwick nodded in agreement. ’’Mr. Winger has a point. It would be safer if I were able to monitor your first time casting” Me and Talbott both nodded. ’’Stil, you can‘t exactly practise on a training dummy. you‘re going to have to try it out on one of us.’’ ’’No offence, Talbott, but I‘d feel more comfortable casting Obliviate on you.’’ Talbott nodded in understanding. ’’I can‘t say I wouldn‘t do the same.’’ He grinned at me ’’Just try not to make me forget something important.’’ I nodded, taking a look at professor Flitwick, he seemed to think about something and finally decided on something. ’’Rather than erase a pre-existing memory, it might be easier of you tell Mr. Winger a new piece of information… Something he didn‘t know before and wouldn‘t forget, the use the Memory Charm to erase that memory.’’ Talbott‘s grin turned into a smirk. ’’If you‘re just going to erase my memory of it, you might as well tell me an interesting secret (Y/n).’’ I nodded and prepared my stance, thinking now would be the best moment to tell Talbott about my crush, see how he reacts, he will not remember and if his reaction is best I don‘t have to tell him at all. I thought about my fool-proof strategy, that wouldn‘t ruin our just blossoming friendship. It‘s now or never, my only change to figure this out, once and for all. ’’Than this might be a good opportunity to tell you that.’’ I took a deep breath, this was why I‘m a ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor. I‘m not this brave. ’’That I fancy you, Talbott.’’ It felt good to have it of my chest, I carefully examined Talbott‘s reaction. Both Talbott and Professor Flitwick were looking shocked. ’’Oh my.’’ I started to worry even more. Professor Flitwick looked like he had lost something. It made me wonder if the teachers were batting on the students. Professor McGonagall had given me a weird, knowing look earlier, this combined with the look like he had lost a bet on Professor Flitwick‘s face. made the rumours about the bets the teachers had a lot more believable. ’’Wh-What? Are… Are you Sirius? (sorry) Why? I mean … er … Thank you?’’ not the reaction I had hoped for, but it was better than a rejection, right? ’’this probably wasn‘t the right time.’’ I looked at the ground not sure what to do. ’’Ahem.’’ I looked up at Professor Flitwock, who seemed to have his composure back. ’’Perhaps now would be a good time to try casting Obliviate.’’ Talbott didn‘t look ready, and seemed like he was about to protest, but I was more than ready to get this embarasing moment over with. I pointed my wand at Talbott quickly. ’’Obliviate!” Talbott seemed frozen for a moment before a look of confusing came over his face. ’’What do you remember, Talbott?’’ He shook his head, trying to get out of the daze he was in. ’’I remeber you chossing to practise Obliviate on me, then…. noting.’’ Thank god, it worked. ’’Then Obliviate worked.’’ Talbott looked curiously at me. ’’Now you got me curious.’’ Oh no. ’’Waht did you tell me?’’ ’’I‘ll tell you later.’’ Most likely not. ’’I‘m going to hold you to that.’’ Let‘s hope not. ’’Thank again for the help, professor.’’ ’’You‘re quite welcome.’’ Did he just wink at me. We left the charms classroom. ’’Now, let‘s go. It‘s tiem to have a ’talk’ with Merula.’’  
  
  
 **(confession time, sorry if this seemed rushed) still Y/n pov.**  
  
  
I‘m glad Talbott hasn‘t asked me about it yet. I‘m not sure what to say. I don‘t want to ruin our new friendship. We were going to diner together and then play a game of gobstones after that. Diner went by quickly. I talked with Tulip about her‘s and Tonks‘s latest prank, Andrew asked me if I was really wearing that, and what I thought about the last quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Sadly Gryffindor had won, and Charlie kept reminding Andrew of that. After diner me and Talbott said goodbye to Tulip and Andrew and went to the country yard. we quickly set up the game of gobstones and started playing, we chattered a bit and I tried to distract him so I would be win. My effort were in vain, as Talbott still managed to win. ’’Alright seeing as I have just won, how about you tell me, what you told me when we were practicing Obliviate?’’ I froze not really ready. ’’You said you would.’’ ’’I did, didn‘t I?’’ I packed up the gobstones, in the hope of distracting myself. I needed to tell him something, something believable. Or I could tell him the truth. None of my options were ideal. ’’Come on, (Y/n). It can‘t possibly been have that bad.’’ He‘s right it could have been worse, he could have rejected me, said he didn‘t wanted to be my friend anymore, he could say that now if I told him. I‘m glad to have him as my friend, I don‘t want to ruin it. But what if he liked me back? Maybe he didn‘t know what to say because it surprised him that I liked him too. That couldn‘t be it, right? I mean come on. No maybe I should tell him something else. ’’Is it really that terrifying that you‘re zoning out completly? Was my reaction to it that bad?’’ ’’No… Yes…. Maybe… a little of both.’’ Talbott looked at me strangely. ’’I‘m no Gryffindor and I‘m no good at this okay? I‘m not sure how to tell you… again. Not even sure if I should.’’ Talbott was about the interrupt me but I kept rambling. ’’I‘m not sure how you’ll take it, afraid that you would leave to. I mean we just started to get along better. And I really enjoy spending time with you, and I don‘t want to ruin it… this.’’ I looked at the darkening sky. ’’I‘m afraid you‘ll leave ones you know.’’ ’’Tell me how I reacted, don‘t tell me what you told me. Just tell me how I reacted. If you‘re scared because of how I reacted, than I want to know, what kind of stupid thing I said to make you this scared.’’ I looked him in the eye, weighing my options. ’’You didn‘t say much really, you asked why, and if I was serious about it.’’ I small smile on my lips remembering him questionally thanking me for saying that I fancied him. ’’You sort of thanked me I think, I don‘t think you were very sure about what you wanted to say.’’ ’’I sound more like an idiot than like something scary. But I can‘t help but be curious about what you said that made me sound like an idiot.’’ ’’You weren‘t an idiot, just confused, shocked I think.’’ We were standing next to each other looking out over the forbidden forest and the stars that started to light up the sky. I took a breath and turned towards Talbott. ’’I fancy you, I‘m sure that I do, I don‘t want to ruin our friendship, so it‘s fine if you don‘t feel the same.’’ I was about to start rambling again when I felt something or rather someone take my hand. I looked at my hand, seeing Talbott‘s hand intertwining our fingers. I looked up at Talbott‘s face, he was looking away from me. ’’I‘m not a hundred procent sure about what I feel for you, I don‘t think I‘ve ever felt like this about someone before. i know I don‘t like ike as just a friend but I‘m not sure if I like you as more.’’ He turned to look me in the eyes. He smiled at me. ’’Maybe we can take it slow, figure this all out together.’’ I smiled and nodded. We looked back at the stary sky. I don‘t know for how long we looked at the stars together. But when we turned around to walk back to the Ravenclaw common room we saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick looking at us from the door. Professor Flitwick seemed to be handing something over to Professor McGonagall before signing us to follow him in. We we passed Professor McGonagall she nodded in aprovedment at us. I wasn‘t sure what exactly she aproved of. But it didn‘t matter right now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right hope you like this chapter, I'm currently woking on the next chapter of Misfortune or Happiness, and on this amazing Idea that came to me about the weasley family. And on the oc thing, which im not very sure about just yet. I don't have a clue when I will post something. I have four more weeks before my Pta week starts (a week and a half, a few time a year, in which you make a few test for your exams, you do this in your exam and the year before your exam (my year)). I'm preparing for them, and it's giving me a bit of stress. But all that aside, I'm going to try and find more time to write since it helps me relax. I hope you all have a nice time.
> 
> See you next chapter.


	21. The Mirror of passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of this chapter is based on a harry potter prompt about Molly getting older and confusing George with Fred again. The rest sort of followed. Partly by my believe that those who passed never truly leave us, and guard over us. They will guide us when it's our time to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little something I just wrote, because I'm on vacation and I'm bored. The beginning is based on a prompt I've seen a few times and the rest sort of followed. Hope you all enjoy it.

As Molly started to get older, her memory started to fail her. She would confuse her children and her grandchildren and would forget certain dates. The older she became, the worse it got. And at one point she started to confuse George for Fred. George was shocked at first but could not bring himself to remind his old mother that Fred had been dead for years now. One night, the entire family was together to celebrate. The grandchildren were outside playing games, and the adults were talking. Molly, Arthur and their six children sat together at the kitchen table, just like the good old days. Molly told them to set the table and told them to put enough cutlery for nine persons. they did as told. They looked at each other, contemplating whether they should remove the additional set. ’’It was about time that you joined us at the table. You’ve been staying away for too long now. Just look at you.’’ They all looked bewildered at their mother. ’’Mom who are you talking to?’’ ’’Don’t you try that on me George, I know which of you is who.’’ She pointed at him, ’’You’re George,’’ She pointed at the empty seat, ’’and you’re Fred.’’ Molly signed. ’’This is as it should be, all my children at the diner table together, we haven’t done this in too long.’’ All of them were quiet. ’’Come on now, eat.’’ After they had eaten and their mother had gone away for a bit, the children discussed what had happened. Seeing the dead had been a sign that the death would be close. If you saw those who had died, then you were close to death yourself. Or so the wizards believed. None of the children wanted to admit it. ’’There is a mirror on the wall, behind where George sat maybe she saw his reflection and thought it was Fred.’’ Percy pointed out. ’’Maybe you’re right.’’ Bill said. ’’She has confused me with Fred lately, if it just slipped her mind that he’s dead.’’ George opted. ’’Then maybe she can think a mirror reflection can be a person too.’’ Charlie finished. They decided that must have been it. After a nice night together, they all said their goodbye’s. George was last to hug his mother. ’’You know, you and Fred look different now.’’ ’’Course we grew up, didn’t we.’’ ’’Yes, goodbye Fred. Goodbye George.’’ George nodded at his mother, looking for the mirror, only seeing that the mirror was far out of sight. He looked confused at his mother before joining his wife and children.

The following morning, a very upset Arthur had flooded to shell cottage. He informed his oldest son about his mother having passed that night. The entire family came together again to take a definite goodbye of Molly Weasley. When George left the room, he swore he saw his reflection nod at him. Shaking it off, by just being upset he did nothing about it. A few weeks later, Ginny, Harry and their Children were having lunch with Arthur and he told them about how he was thinking he heard voices around the house, two voices he claimed. He said it must be his hearing worsening with time. And they agreed and said maybe if it gets worse they could see a healer. Arthur agreed. The more time passed, the clearer the voices got. To the point where Arthur could understand their conservation. He explained it as a male and a female voice arguing about taking someone. He suspected that maybe it were memories in his head. Memories of him and Molly deciding whether or not to take their children somewhere. They all agreed. It seemed so obvious. Arthur missed Molly, and that’s why he heard the voices, as a reminder of her. A few days past, Arthur explained to Bill that the male voice was more gleeful, more happy and younger sounding than the female voice. The female seemed more willing to take whoever with them, and the male voice tried to talk her out of it, trying to postpone the trip. He said that he had even heard some of Fred’s and George jokes being told to the female to distract her. Arthur told him that sometimes when he was alone he had hoped that the female voice was Molly and that she was coming for him. Bill said he understood. Arthur was getting older, and he had lost his wife, whom he had spent most of his life with. It was normal that he wanted to be with her again. Arthur said he felt guilty for wanting to go with the voice. Bill told him that they would all understand it. Arthur felt a lot better that night. Bill reminded him about the visit of Ron and Hermione the next day, and Arthur said that everything was ready for their visit.

Ron and Hermione found Arthur in his bed the following morning, he was smiling at seemingly no one. He had died in his sleep that night, Hermione said he was probably dreaming about seeing Moly again and that’s why he was smiling. When they had come together again, this time to say goodbye to Arthur. Bill was the first to speak. ’’He heard Mom and Fred. He said he hoped that sometimes the voices were talking about taking them, that he heard mom say that he should come with them, while Fred would try to talk her out of it. I think Mom won an argument again.’’ They nodded. ’’He must have seen her than, before he died, that’s why he’s smiling.’’ Ron added they all nodded. George walked to the other side of the bed and saw himself in the mirror, he halted and asked Percy what he saw. ’’I see you.’’ ’’Anything strange?’’ Percy looked again, better this time. ’’ you have both your ears, it seems.’’ The rest looked as well. The reflection was smiling, but George wasn’t.

Quite a few years later and George was getting rather old himself. He had a feeling he would be next. Some of his brothers having passed already, Bill and Charlie had both gotten nice and old. He grandchildren were settling down already and George had spent a good life, he reckoned. He had been looking at his reflection a lot and felt as if someone was whispering terrible jokes in the ear his was missing. He told all of his children, grandchildren, and his wife those terrible jokes. As the days past he noticed that he time was running out. He told his son, Fred. JR, to look with him in the mirror. Fred saw his old father winking at him when he asked why. ’’What do you see when you look in the mirror?’’ ’’I see you,’’ he looked better. ’’You have both your ears… Is this a different magic mirror, a joke product that shows what you could have looked like.’’ ’’Now that would have been a great idea for the joke shop, you must make that for the shop.’’ His father's eyes were showing mischief. ’’No, this is for as far as I know, a normal mirror.’’ He looked at his father. ’’I have a theory, I think that when I look at the mirror now that I’m old, that I see Fred, waiting for me.’’ Fred. JR looked confused. ’’I believe I saw him before my mothers passing, and I was certain I saw him after my father had passed. I thought I may have seen him when Bill and Charlie died but I’m not sure.’’ He looked at the mirror. ’’And I’m certain I see him now, looking at me, telling me terrible jokes and such.’’ Fred. JR nodded. His father was old, and this was ridiculous, but if it made him happy to think this than he would go along. George died that night. Smiling his old mischievous smirk.

Ginny, Percy, and Ron listened to what Fred. JR told them. They all believed it to be true. They were the last three left, and they would wait until Fred would come to escorted them to a peaceful dead and an easy trip to the after world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a long time, I just lack inspiration, I will do request, but I doubt if I will come up with something myself at the moment. School is starting again soon, and I will be in my exam year to finish the Havo, so don't expect many updates.
> 
> Hopefully see you all soon
> 
> ~~Asta


End file.
